


Hidgehikers: Guide to The Universe

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU’s(?), Chaotic Good Scientists meet Chaotic Evil Scientists, Crossover, F/M, I have to place my Doric knowledge somewhere, I just tossed Canon out the window honestly, M/M, Matt walks in on things he shouldn’t, Michael Bublé References, Not Canon Compliant, Portal Hopping, Rayla talks Doric because why not, Slow Burn, Stuff actually starts after Chapter 9, Takes place before S3 (TDP), Takes place before S4 (She-Ra)-kinda-, Takes place before S6 (VLD), at all, spop, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: A portal emerges in the castle, The Paladins decide to investigate and end up in an entirely new place, a new universe even.They encounter an elf, a tiny king, a mage, a clone (whom is also an evil scientist) and an evil goofy scientist, nobody knows how or why they are there, but they have to figure it out.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if my writing is a bit rusty, it’s my first time writing any of TDP characters and I haven’t written anything for VLD in a while (about a month, a couple of weeks at the least.)  
There probably won’t be any TDP stuff on this account ever again (there MIGHT be but no promises) and there won’t be a lot of VLD stuff, though I am currently writing something on it.
> 
> Alright uhhhhhhhhhh..
> 
> The top bit was a lie,,  
I have more VLD stuff than anything I’ve ever wrote.
> 
> ALSO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN TDP SEASON 3 CAN I JUST,, SCREAM??

Pidge and Hunk were sat in the hangers when they saw the portal open, the blinked, utterly confused.

A cluster of people fell through the portal, all at once.

There was an elf with really weird antlers(?), two humans, another elf looking thing and a lady with very very long Purple pigtails.

Pidge and Hunk both yelled instantly and grabbed their bayards.

The woman with long pigtails got up first, though it wasn’t with her legs, it was with her hair?

She helped the white elf thing up, before looking around.

“Ooh! Fascinating! The portal worked!” She said, grinning widely.

The elf man rubbed his head.

“Yes, I have acknowledged that, Entrapta.” He said.

“Who are you all and what are you doing here?!” Hunk yelled, his voice cracking a little.

Finally, the entire group of people got up.

“I have an explanation! You see, me and my lab partner, Hordak are making a portal for him to contact his... Uh.. brother..? Boss..? Thing. But it went wrong and it brought us here, along with another party it seems.” Entrapta Said, gesturing to the other group of people.

“What the bloody hell is a portal?” The white haired elf asked, who had a pretty strong Scottish accent, and only three fingers.

“It’s a thing that can transport anything to a certain place or universe, it seems like we have been transported to... A lab? With robotic cats.” Entrapta Said, pointing to the lions.

“Robots?” The Pale black haired human asked.

“Yes. Robots.” Pidge answered, rolling her eyes.

“Should I go get the others..?” Hunk whispered to Pidge.

Pidge nodded, before Hunk started to book it out of the room.

Soon, Lance, Keith and Allura all ran into the room.

Keith looked eyes with Callum almost immediately, Lance stared at Hordak, trying to be threatening while Allura was looking quizzically at Rayla.

“Are you an Altean?”

“Are you a Moonshadow Elf?” Rayla and Allura asked, both at the same time.

“This is really really confusing me. Why the quiznack is there an elf, two humans, a... whatever this is and a lady with huge pigtails here?” Lance asked.

“How do you know I’m an elf??” Rayla asked.

“Pointy ears, either that or an alien. I’ve seen a lot of aliens.” Lance added.

“Aliens??” Ezran Asked, even more confused.

“Living creatures from diffrent planets, galaxies or universes.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, nerd stuff.” 

“How can we trust you?” Keith brooded, still eyeing Hordak, curiously.

“You can’t.” Hordak hissed.

“Should I be scared?” Callum asked.

“Probably, Don’t worry, I’m scared all the time, I’m terrified right now.” Hunk replied.

Pidge patted Hunk on the back, before looking around.

“Where did the portal go?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, it closed a while ago.”

“WHAT??”


	2. a Little Unpleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests aren’t really fond of the idea of being stuck in a futuristic lifestyle for- nobody knows how long.

“You mean to say... We’re stuck here?!” Callum yelled.

Entrapta nodded.

“Why, Yes. Until I get all the right materials to rebuild another portal.” Entrapta Said, thinking out loud.

“But, I’ve got a kingdom to rule and Bait doesn’t have any food!” Ezran exclaimed, holding up a tiny frog-toad thing.

“... Are you a princess?” Hordak Asked the small child.

“Uh, no. I’m a king, but princesses are cool.”

“Wait, there are princesses in your world too?” Lance asked, confused.

Hordak nodded.

“They’re vile magic users.” 

Entrapta looked at Hordak, a bit hurt.

“Apart from Entrapta. She’s fine.” 

Entrapta seemed to be happy with this and hugged Hordak.

“So... How much royalty is in this room, raise your hand if you are.” Lance said.

Allura raised her hand, Entrapta raised her hand, Ezran raised his hand and.... Hordak?

“Through marriage, not technically but, a tiny.”

“... You. You, a clone, an elf thing, a red eye.. whatever you are.. are married?” Lance said, eyebrows raised.

Entrapta attempted to cover Hordak’s ears, but failed.

“Don’t say that about my husband! He’s sensitive about that!” Entrapta hissed.

“I can hear you, I have better hearing that Etherians do, remember?”

“Oh yeah...”

“I am utterly confused..” Lance said, finally giving up on questioning people.

“Who else is confused here, or is it just me?” Lance added.

“We all are.” Everyone said in unison, besides the scientists in the group (Hunk, Pidge, Entrapta and Hordak)

Though, Entrapta seems to have strolled off.

Callum looked around.

“Uh... Where did Scientist #4 go?”

“Scientist #4..?” Pidge said, eyebrow raised

“Yeah! I named you all actually, I called you Glasses, This is Bandana, Scientist #1 and Scientist #2, but she has gone... somewhere.” 

“Well we have to find her, she might be up to something.” Keith Said, running out of the lab.

Lance sighed, shaking his head.

“Always jumps to conclusions.” Lance muttered and ran after him, while everyone else followed afterwards.

They found Entrapta in a projector room.

“Oh there you all are! I found me and Hordak’s planet! It’s called Etheria.” Entrapta Said, pointing to the small projection of Etheria.

“It’s tiny.” Keith and Lance said, both at the same time.

“That’s because it isn’t life size, if it was it would be 2 times the ship, if not bigger!” Pidge pointed out.

“Oh.”

“And Hordak, they actually have a runestone here! I knew there were princesses here!”

“Runestone..?”

“Oh yeah! It’s like a power source for a Princess, I haven’t seen my own in a while, but as long as it’s fine, I’m fine, but I can still die but I won’t be.. really defenceless at least!” Entrapta Said, before walking out again.

She walked through a hall, before coming to a control room, and pointed at the Balmeran crystal.

“See!”

“Oh. That’s a crystal, we harvested it from a Balmera.” Hunk said.

“A hoo-ha?” Callum said, confused.

“A Balmera, a giant planet thing, which is also a living creature, it’s less confusing if you actually see one.” Hunk replied.

“Wait... Where even are we?” Rayla perked up.

Allura walked over to the controls and the black covers swept of the screen.

“ARE WE IN SPACE?!” Callum yelled.

“Uh, Yeah. It takes a while to get used to, trust me.” Hunk said.

“But- How??? Why??? When??? Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m never going to unsee this. Oh my god.” Callum Said, beginning to pace.

“Well obviously, it’s space.” Pidge said, gesturing to the vast empty abyss

“And we’ve seen people die, and gore! We are never going to unsee that!” Lance added. 

“But me, Ezran and Rayla come from a place where we know space exists but know nothing about! We have dragons for goodness sake!” 

“Wait you have dragons?” Lance said, suddenly. 

“Uh Yeah.” 

“Cool! I wish we had dragons, are the dragons evil or good?” 

“Uh- depends.” 

“Oh man! I have so many questions!” 

“That will have to wait. We need to get started on getting these people back to their own universes.” Pidge cut in. 

“Yeah, Yeah! I know!” 

“Hold on, Shiro and Coran are back.” Allura said, suddenly. 

“And they brought a fleet with them. Great. Everybody buckle up!” Lance yelled, before running to his lion, along with them the other Paladins. 

“Uh... What does ‘a fleet’ mean?” Ezran Asked, anxiously. 

“Oh no.” Hordak muttered.


	3. An Unexpected Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i lied shiro and Coran aRE here now.
> 
> A fleet followed Coran and Shiro with the (hopefully temporary) visitors on the ship! 
> 
> The battle was won but there were problems along the way.

Suddenly, the entire castle shook and knocked everyone over, besides Allura.

“What the heck just happened??” Callum Asked, sitting up, clearly shaken.

“The ships are attacking! Ooh this will be interesting!” Entrapta said, deciding to stay seated on the floor.

“What?? Ships??” Callum yelled.

“Yeah? Spaceships!” Entrapta Said, curiously watching the battle.

Suddenly the ship was hit again and everyone fell over again, with this repeating many times in the battle.

When it was all finished however, there was a couple of holes and tears in the clothes of the visitors.

“Oh darn it.” Entrapta sighed.

Coran and Shiro, who was not informed of the sudden arrival, jumped a meter away from the group of strangers.

“There are intruders!” Coran yelled.

“Well Yes, But actually no.”

“There is just a yes!!” Coran yelled again.

“Look, it was my fault we all are here, but I’m just finding the right equipment and materials to build another portal to get us all home. I’m going to build a lot of portals in my lifetime.” Entrapta said, finally standing up, but with her hair.

“Do I sense another Space Mall trip..?” Lance asked excitedly.

Allura sighed.

“Yes, let’s locate the nearest one.” She said, pulling up a screen.

“It’s too far to manually go to it, we’ll have to wormhole if we want to be quick.”

“Wormhole..?” Rayla Said, eyebrow raised.

“It’s the coolest thing ever, trust me.”

“Alright, everyone buckle up again!” Lance yelled, before he jumped into his chair.

The guests just had to sit on the floor and brace themselves.

Allura opened a wormhole, and it looked like Callum, Rayla, Ezran and Bait saw a ghost.

“Hold on, we are going in there?!” Rayla Asked, rather scared.

“Yep!” Coran said, a bit too cheerfully.

Going into the wormhole was a new experience, it rocked the ship about a little but the visual was the weirdest, it went really dark for some parts and almost blinding for others, though they arrived at their destination within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short chapter! The next one will be long though!


	4. Space Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just filler, though a relationship does bloom in this one :3
> 
> Also Double Trouble somehow gets a tiny cameo.

Lance excitedly ran into the space mall.

“Aw Yeah! We’re back!” Lance said, happily.

“We don’t want to bring attention to ourselves, so don’t be loud.” Allura said. 

Lance nodded.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m just excited, We haven’t been to one of these in ages!”

“Is this some sort of... market?” Rayla asked.

“It’s more of a mall, but I guess it’s also kind of a market as well.”

Allura turned around, though it seems another member had joined the party... There’s were two Lance’s.

Hordak glared at one of them.

“Please don’t tell me it’s you.” He said, severely unamused.

The imposter Lance, scoffed, rolling their eyes.

“You really are no fun.” He said.

Lance turned around, before he jumped.

“Why is there another me?!” He yelled.

The imposter returned to their usual shape, a lizard like person with long blonde hair.

“Damn it.” Hordak muttered.

“What’s the matter, boss? Oh! Is this the girl you thought betrayed you?”

“Who are you?!” Keith yelled.

“The name’s Double Trouble-“

Pidge snickered.

“Are you serious?”

“What’s your name then?” They asked, bending down to Pidge’s level.

“Katie Holt. My friends call me Pidge.”

Double Trouble raised a brow, looking Pidge over, before getting up.

“‘Course they do. Anyways, Hordak, What’s her name, what are you doing here?”

“My name’s Entrapta.” Entrapta Said.

“Oh, Sorry, you’re highness.” He said, bowing.

“Why is almost everyone royalty here?” Lance asked.

“There’s... Uh, Science Lady, Big Scary Dude, Tiny Frog Tamer and Dragon Boy, along with Princess.”

“We have names.” Hordak intervened.

“Don’t care, Let’s just go.” Lance said, walking away.

Everyone stayed, soon realising that it was actually Double Trouble.

“Let’s just quickly and quietly walk away before they notice we’re gone.” Allura muttered, before waddling away.

When she managed to get far away, she realised everyone was split up... She was with Hordak.

She sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

Pidge was looking at a worm thing, before Entrapta strolled over.

“Whatcha looking at?” She asked.

Pidge jumped.

“Oh! Uh, it’s a worm... thing.” 

“Huh, interesting.”

She took out a recorder.

“Log 898, I am currently in a market sort of place with one of the locals of this universe. Say Hello!”

“Uh, hi?” Pidge replied.

“That’s all that’s happened so far, so I’ll just stop now.” Entrapta Said, Putting her recorder away.

Pidge looked around, looking at a couple of aliens before her eyes fell on her best friend, who was laughing with the Scottish elf.

After a couple of minutes, Entrapta leaned over to see what she was looking at.

“You seem pretty close to... Hank was it?” Entrapta asked.

Pidge looked at her.

“It was Hunk, and what’s that supposed to mean?” She corrected, though she sort of knew what Entrapta was implying, though she didn’t want to admit it.

“You were looking at him for quite a while. Approximately 5 minutes and 45 nanoseconds.” Entrapta Said.

Pidge’s face went red a little.

“So? That’s just what friends do...”

Entrapta raised a brow.

“Is it? I’ve never really had friends. I mean, I have Hordak... but he’s also my husband, so it’s sort of mandatory.”

Pidge nodded, not really listening as she found herself looking at Hunk again.

Entrapta noticed a very light blush cloud her cheeks.

“I’m not the best at reading facial expressions and body language, but I’m starting to suspect that you like this... Hunk character.” 

Pidge’s face flamed up, going a very deep red.

“I do not!!” She yelled.

“Oh, I must’ve read wrong.” Entrapta thought to herself.

“... Maybe I do a bit.” Pidge admitted, crossing her arms.

Entrapta perked up.

“Aha! I knew it! ... Does he know?”

Pidge shook her head.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship...”

Entrapta thought for a second, before strolling over to Hunk.

Pidge blinked, frozen and terrified.

“W-Where are you going??”

Entrapta didn’t hear her.

Hunk looked over to Entrapta before waving.

“Hey Entrapta!” He greeted.

“What do you think of Pidge?” Entrapta Asked.

Hunk looked slightly taken aback, before he thought, long and hard.

“I don’t actually know... She’s... just brilliant! I can’t really think of any words to describe her, really... She’s just... I don’t know. I know the words are all definitely positive though. She’s really smart, amazing... and usually I don’t really care about people’s appearances but... She is quite cute.”

Rayla looked at Hunk, surprised.

“You know she’s right behind Entrapta, right? I think she heard ya too.” 

Hunk’s heart stopped, his expression blank.

“Oh.”

Pidge shakily walked over to Hunk, looking up at him.

“Y-you... You really m-mean that...?”

Hunk shut his eyes, nodding.

“Y-Yeah.”

Pidge beamed at him, before hugging his tightly.

“You’re pretty cute too.”

Rayla blinked, before slowly wading away, followed by Entrapta.

The duo found their selves next to Keith, who was looking at the roof on a bench.

“I think I did a good thing!” Entrapta declared

“Now I’ll have to deal with more lovey dovey stuff.” Rayla groaned.

Keith raised a brow.

“What?”

Lance bolted over.

“Who on Earth played Matchmaker right now?!”

Entrapta raised her hand.

“Damn it, that was my job.” Lance muttered.

“Did I miss something??” Keith Asked.

“Yeah, Pidge just kissed Hunk on the cheek?!” He said, his voice cracking.

“Wait- What??”

“Yeah!! I know!!”

Rayla sighed heavily.

“I’m going to go try find Callum.” She said, walking off.

**Meanwhile...**

Hordak and Allura were in a rather heated argument, before Hunk strolled up to them, his face bright red.

“Do either of you know a priest?”

Allura paused.

“Why??” She asked.

“I think I want to marry someone.”

Allura choked. 

“What?? Who??”

“Pidge.”

Allura stayed silent for a while, just looking at Hunk.

“Yeah I may know someone.” She finally said.

“I-It was a joke but, I mean... but I do, but not exactly right now.”

“Okay...?” 

Hunk fumbled away, awkwardly.

“Do you actually know a priest?” Hordak asked.

Allura nodded.

“Yeah.”

“... Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you are wondering why Hordak asked Allura if she actually knew a priest is because 
> 
> he wants to marry Entrapta.........................………............. aGAIN
> 
> and sorry for the abrupt ending, I didn’t know what else to put in :D


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists begin to work on the portal, with the limited resources they have, and somehow help strolls along and decides to stay.
> 
> [I though of something for the future, which I needed Matt for so :D here he is!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hordak gets swearing rights, like once so uh, there’s like one curse word in here and it’s from hordak

Pidge sat down with the blueprints.

“Alright. This might take a while, but I’m sure we’ll be able to do it... eventually.” Pidge muttered.

“Oh yeah! It’ll definitely be a while to get it just right, but a functional one will only take a couple of weeks, maybe.” Entrapta said.

“Oh... Wow.”

Just after she said that, a voice, Allura’s voice, came over the castle.

“Pidge, You’re brother is here for a visit.” 

Pidge sighed, standing up.

“I shall be right back.” She said.

She strolled into the hangar, where Matt was standing.

He perked up, before running over and hugging her tightly.

“Katie! How’s my little baby gremlin sister?”

Hunk, who just walked in, laughed.

“Matt, seriously. I don’t embarrass you in front of your boyfriend, why are you doing it to me?”

“Wait... What??”

Entrapta ran in.

“You can thank me for that! ... Who is this?” 

Matt yelled.

“Who are you??”

Hordak strolled in.

“That’s my wife... bitch.” Hordak said, deadpanned.

Matt screamed.

“Jeez, stop it you banshee.” Pidge said.

“Katie?! Who are these people?!” He yelled, scared.

“They’re my temporary colleges, Hordak and Entrapta.”

Matt thought for a second, beginning to pace.

“Aha! Now I remember why that names sounds familiar!” Matt turned to Hordak.

“Are you by any chance a clone of the legendary Horde Prime?”

Hordak blinked.

“How did you know that?!”

Pidge turned to Matt, very much confused.

“How on Earth did you know that??”

“When I was flying here we encountered... a lizard...person. They told me something about another universe, their boss, who I presume is you, Hordak, and how you like, went mental once and seeked your uh... creators approval.”

“For goodness sake... Why does that stupid stubborn low entity keep telling people about me?!”

Matt shrugged.

“I dunno, man.” 

“But you-“ Matt pointed at Pidge.

“What on Earth did you say to me before these people showed up?” Matt added, gesturing to the two scientists.

“Uhhhhhh, I forgot?” She said.

Matt raised a brow.

“O-kay. What have I missed?” Matt asked.

“Eh, not much. Besides a couple of people falling out of a portal.” 

“THAT’S A LIE, SOMETHING HAPPENED A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO.” Lance yelled from another room.

Entrapta perked up.

“Oh yeah!” She said, clapping.

Pidge hid her face.

“YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM YOU LITTLE-“ Pidge yelled at the door, which was possibly at Lance.

“YOUR LITTLE SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND, MATT.” 

Matt paused, blinking repeatedly.

“... what?”

Hunk waved.

“Hi, I’m right here.” He said.

“Oh thank god, I thought it was like, Lance or a stranger. You had me worried for a second!”

Lance walked past.

“I’m hurt.” Lance said, hand on his heart.

“No offence, Lance.” Matt added quickly.

“Too late, I have already taken offence.” Lance said, walking off.

“SHIRO, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS BEING RUDE.” Lance yelled.

Callum walked in.

“Who’s being rude?” He asked.

“FINALLY!! A NORMAL PERSON!!” Matt yelled, happily.

“If this is an intruder I can zap him.” Callum said.

Pidge grinned.

“Yeah. This an intruder.”

“Pidge-“ Matt tried to interrupt and explain, but he saw the kid draw a wacky symbol, say something and suddenly there was lightning coming at him.

“HOLY-“ He said, before his hair fizzed up.

“HOW?? WHAT??” Matt said, utterly confused.

“Huh. He’s a mage.” Pidge said.

Callum nodded, proudly.

Rayla ran in.

“Why is everyone screaming?” She asked.

“WHY IS THERE AN ELF??” Matt yelled.

“You see- It was because of the portal me and my husband, Hordak made! It malfunctioned and it sent me, Hordak and... erm...” Entrapta said.

“Our names are Callum and Rayla... Wait where’s Ezran-“

“Isn’t that the 10 year old with the frog?” Pidge asked.

Callum nodded.

“We better go find him then!” Hunk yelled, bolting off.

It took 33 minutes to find Ezran, he was in an empty room staring at the ceiling.

“Ezran! There you are!” Callum said, very relived.

“Hey, Callum?” Ezran asked.

“Yeah, Ez?”

“I guess you could say... We’re urchins.”

Pidge chuckled slightly.

“I know that’s not funny but... The joke was funny.”

“What’s an urchin anyways? Like, Isn’t a spiky thing in the ocean?”

“And another word for an orphan. I thought you would’ve known that, Keith! In M&M your background is a urchin!”

“Oh. Huh. I’m also an urchin in real life then.”

Entrapta perked up.

“Oh! So am I!”

Callum raised a hand.

“I don’t know where my dad is, and my mom and step-dad are... y’know.” Callum said.

“My parents were trapped in a coin.” Rayla said.

“Okay, so most of the people here are royalty AND orphans?!” Lance said.

“Also, how are your parents trapped in a coin??” Lance asked, looking at Rayla.

“Dark magic, and this little-“

“A dark wizard called Viren- He’s not really great.” Callum intervened.

“Did you guys just step out of Dungeons and Dragons or something?!” Pidge asked.

“What is that?” Callum Asked, tilting his head.

“You have much to learn, CORAN GET THE M&M BOARD OUT.” 

“ON IT, NUMBER 5!”

“What did I just get myself into...”

“Monsters and Mana my friend.” Hunk Said, patting Callum on the shoulder.

“Some nerd game.” Lance added.

“DID SOMEONE SAY DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS?!” Matt yelled, sliding through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is the apprentice of Dad Jokes 👌🏻👌🏻 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST GOING TO THEM PLAYING M&M BECAUSE WHY NOT.
> 
> i kinda want to add soren ngl


	6. Monsters and Mana: Additional Players! [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 13 dudes playing D&D nothing to see here...
> 
> Also Entrapta plays WoW, change my mind.
> 
> There’s still a part 2 (maybe more??) to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M&M will follow the same rules as D&D.
> 
> Same classes, species and backgrounds, with minor tweaks.
> 
> Also I apologise if I misspelled any characters M&M names-
> 
> Also also, if anybody actually wants a series of this, just ask because I’ve got a bunch of ideas, plus it’ll be like a campaign!
> 
> Also also also, merry late Christmas and happy Boxing Day!
> 
> EDIT: 30.12.2019 (Tomorrow is the last day of 2019!!!! Hello new decade!!!)  
okay so uhm...
> 
> i was just scrolling through tumblr, just looking around and uh...   
like, i saw this:
> 
> <https://neversidefaerie.tumblr.com/post/189965052378/inspired-by-an-ao3-story-by-scottishscurrie-called>
> 
> and i cried. like,,, THIS IS NOW THE CANNON DESIGNS FOR ALUXI AND ERAFRAS. THANK YOU, EXQUISITELY EXCELLENT/NEVERSIDEFAERIE BECAUSE OH MY LORD THESE ARE 👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻 B E A U T I F U L

When everyone was sat around the board, Entrapta perked up.

“Oh! So it’s a bit like WoW?” She asked.

Matt looked at her.

“How- How did you- What?! As in, World of Warcraft?” Matt Asked, beyond confused.

“Yeah! That game is great!” Entrapta nodded.

Pidge nodded.

“Finally someone with good taste.”

“Alright! So the Paladins already have their characters, so the newbies will have to make their characters! Here are your cards, all you have to do is select a class, a race and background! The descriptions of your characters will fill automatically, though you can change them if you want but you’ll have limited options based on your race.”

About 20 minutes passed before all the pieces summoned on the board.

Entrapta was a wizard gnome called Aluxi.

Hordak was a ranger dragon-born called Erafras.

Rayla was a human rouge called Tsao.

Callum was a half-elf bard called Zancoril.

Ezran was a tortle cleric called Lade.

Keith was a Tiefling warlock called Salrai.

Matt was an elf druid called Faelyn.

“Oh nice! We actually don’t have a basic species choice this time! We’ve got a tortle! Uh... Who is the tortle?” Pidge asked.

Ezran waved.

“Great! Let’s get started!

**~Game Start!~**

The Paladins (they aren’t exactly Paladins here though...) were strolling through a foggy forest when a hooded figure stood in front of them.

“Drop your weapons.” The figure announced.

The group stood there, confused.

“Who even are you? I can’t see my own hands through this fog!” Pike asked.

“The legendary theif rouge, Tsao.” 

The group looked at each other.

“Who?” Block Asked.

“My name is Tsao and I’m a rouge! I may not be legendary but people know me around these parts, now drop your weapons!” She yelled, angrily.

“Over my d-“ 

Suddenly, another figure appeared.

The mysterious blob cleared away all the fog.

“You can’t have a fair fight in fog.” He said.

“Seriously, Zancoril? I was so close to actually getting a fight.”

Zancoril shrugged.

“Your dads said to make sure you don’t get hurt, so I’m doing just that.” He replied.

“Uh... Who are you? We already know Uh... the rouge, but who are you?” Block asked.

“Oh! I’m Zancoril, I’m a bard!”

“How did you...” 

Zancoril took out some windpipes and played a couple of notes, bringing back the fog.

“I’m not sure about how it’s possible, but it is!” Zancoril said.

Zancoril played even more notes and the fog danced around the group, moving above, in between, underneath them before quickly escaping to the sky.

Pike clapped.

“Well done!” He said.

Zancoril chuckled.

“Thanks!”

“Come on, Zancoril! We don’t have time for a smoke show! Let’s just rob these folks then g-“

She was pinned down quickly by Meklovar.

“You aren’t touching any of us!” She yelled.

“Z-Zancoril! A little help!” Tsao said, a little scared.

Zancoril nodded.

“Lade!! Buddy!!” Zancoril yelled.

Then, shakily and slowly, a tortle came out behind a tree.

Effortlessly, the tortle lifted Meklovar off of Tsao and placed her on the ground, gently.

Meklovar blinked.

“S-Sorry.” She said, looking at the ground.

Pike raised a brow.

“What happened to Meklovar doesn’t apologise to anyone.” Pike Asked.

“That’s a tortle! They are ancient deities! They say if you are rude to one, you’ll be cursed, plus they helped dwarves fight in wars and revolutions.” Meklovar explained.

Lade turned to the group, before turning to Tsao and Zancoril.

“You know the rouge code, Tsao.” Lade Said.

“But- What?! Why them?! Come on Lade! You’ve let it slip before!” Tsao protested.

“You were knocked off your feet, it counts. Dwarf, human and Tabaxi? Do you mind if Zancoril, Tsao and myself join your party?”

Block perked up.

“Not at all!” He said, cheerfully.

Tsao groaned, joining Block, Meklovar and Pike, closely followed by Zancoril and Lade

**Zancoril, Tsao and Lade joined the Paladin’s party!**

They all continued along, not having to be as careful due to the loss of fog.

They soon arrived at an inn, the entered and they were met with a fight breaking out inside.

Lads stepped in first.

“ESPERANTO!” Lade yelled, pausing the fight. (“Oooo, Old English. Nice.” Matt said.)

A hooded man was pinned against a wall by an orc, he darted his eyes around, before kicking the orc in this stomach and jumping on a couple of tables and landing on an open window.

He eyed the group, carefully.

His purple skin shone in the moonlight.

“What brings you here?” He asked.

“We were just looking for an inn.” Block said, hiding behind Lade.

“Well if you want to be in the same building as criminals, thieves, murderers and dangerous people... then welcome to The Basilisk Inn. This is my place for people turned away from society.”

“You’re a high elf though-“ Pike said before a knife flew right next to his head.

The mysterious creature flung it’s hood down, angrily.

It definitely wasn’t a high elf. Far from it.

He was a tiefling, a quite angry one.

Pike squeaked.

“S-Sorry! You j-just looked like one... underneath your hood.” Pike tried to explain, but his voice was barely working.

The tiefling lunged at Pike, though Lade stood in the way.

“I wish to see no violence in this building.” Lade said, calmly.

The tiefling scoffed, but nodded hesitantly.

“Fine.”

“Thank you, Salrai.” Lade said, kindly.

“We only have one room, so you are all sharing if you like it or not.” Salrai said, climbing a ladder.

“Bodzull.”

“Sulva.” Salrai Said, looking at two very large orcs.

“Please assist Lade to his room.”

The orcs nodded, lifting Lade, surprisingly gentle, and lifted Lade to the top of the ladder.

“Thank you, Bodzull and Sulva.”

It took the group a while to reach Lade, but they managed.

When they reached the room they were staying in, everyone collapsed on their own bed immediately.

_Game Pause!_

“I think this is going pretty good so far! We still have to introduce a couple of people but things are going pretty good already! I wasn’t expecting Keith to be an inn-keeper though.”

Keith shrugged.

“It was my only idea.”

“Fair enough.” Matt said.

There was an awkward silence.

“Back to the game?” Pidge asked.

Everyone nodded.

_Game Continue!_

When the group woke, there was yelling downstairs.

There was a dragonborne and a gnome, arguing with a half orc.

Salrai looked up and noticed the group before sliding over a table and over to the bickering trio.

“Alright, alright. What’s going on here?” Salrai asked.

“This barbarian had the audacity to flirt with my wife.” The dragonborne spat.

“Okay. Uh, sir.-“ He turned to the orc.

“Don’t do that. We don’t want this place to light on fire, and-“ He turned to the dragonborne.

“Please keep calm, sir.”

“Do you even know who I am?!” The now furious scaled man yelled.

“Erm... No sir.” Salrai said.

“I am Lord Erafras! I-“

“Yeah, Yeah. I don’t want to hear it, sir. I don’t care what happened, I want both parties to grow a pair and stop arguing, got it? If not, both of you will be out of here before either of you can say your fancy titles and stupid name.” Salrai spat.

Erafras paused, scoffing.

The gnome perked up.

“Sorry, my husband is a bit short-tempered... I’m Lady Aluxi.”

Salrai rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care, just stop arguing.” Salrai said, turning on his heel.

Pike leaned down to Meklovar’s level.

“That was kinda hot.” Pike whispered.

The dwarf groaned.

The group went to go sit at a table, though Pike made his way to Salrai, who was cleaning some glasses.

“That was a fiasco, am I right?”

“I don’t speak English.” Salrai said, very quickly.

“Well what do you speak?”

“Not idiot.”

“Hey! Who are you calling idiot?” Pike yelled.

Salrai shot a warning look at Pike.

That alone made Pike squeak and cower into his seat.

“Now scram.” Salrai said, slamming the wooden beer cup on the tabletop.

Pike gladly got up and shakily went to where all of his friends were sitting.

“Hah.” Meklovar said, before downing an entire cup of water.

“It’s not like your love life is better.”

Meklovar looked at Pike, unimpressed.

“I have a boyfriend, remember?” She said, eyebrow raised.

“YOU DO??” Pike said, beyond surprised.

Though, the entire room was silenced when a figure, rather dramatically flung the door open.

“GOOD MORNING!” They announced, loudly.

Meklovar sighed heavily.

“Oh no.”

Block looked at her.

“What’s up?”

“My brother.”

Block looked at the figure, who looked nothing like Meklovar, first, he was incredible tall and lanky with pointed ears. The only thing they had in common was the same kind of face and shade and long chestnut hair (though the elf had his in a ponytail reaching the end of his spine.)

“Well.. Half brother. We have the same mother but we grew up together.”

The figure strolled over, beaming.

“And how’s my baby sister doing?” The elf asked.

Meklovar groaned.

“Faeeeeelyn. Stop embarrassing me.”

“I am not embarrassing you! I’m just greeting you like any brother should!” Faelyn Said.

Pike looked over.

“You two are related?! How is the shortest thing I ever saw and the... sort of tall guy related?!”

“We’re half-siblings! We have the same mother!”

“Will you lot please keep it down?!” Erafras yelled from across the room.

“Yeah! Sorry!” Faelyn replied.

Faelyn pulled up a chair and sat on it the wrong way.

“So what have I missed?” He asked, curiously.

“Well me and Meklovar have been discussing our love lives.” Pike said.

Meklovar groaned.

“Pike...”

“Apparently She has a boyfriend but this is the first time I am hearing about this ‘boyfriend’.”

“Oh? Has my little sister got a special someone?”

“Yes, and it’s none of your business.”

“No need to get defensive! I’m just curious, that’s all! I just want to know who might be my future half brother-in-law.”

Block coughed nervously.

“I need a moment.” He said, quickly before walking outside.

“What’s up with him?” Faelyn Said.

After a couple minutes of talking, Meklovar needed a moment as well.

She spotted Block pacing near the woods, so she jogged up to him.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, Yeah. It’s just what your brother said. I know it’s really nothing to worry about but it just made me nervous thinking about it.”

Meklovar nodded.

“Yeah, I understand.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to get married! I love you more than I’ve loved anybody before and I’d love to marry you, but that’s something for the future and I have no idea when that’ll be and-“ Block Said, getting more and more anxious.

Meklovar took his hand.

“Of course that’s for the future! We don’t even have to get married, as long as we love each other that’s fine by me, but obviously we don’t have to stay together if something happens.”

“Meklovar, I will always love you. Even if you kill me or something.”

“Why would I do that?! That’s ridiculous!” Meklovar chuckled.

Block shrugged.

“I don’t know, but that shows how much I love you.” 

“Yeah, Yeah Whatever. I love you too, you dork.” Meklovar said, kissing his hand.

Block blushed lightly, before smiling widely.

He engulfed her in a bear hug.

“We should probably get back. Everyone will think we’re up to something.” Meklovar said.

Block nodded, putting her back down.

“Yeah, Yeah. You’re right.”

They walked back to the inn, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEEEEERRROOOYYYY JEEEENNNNKKKIIIIINNNSSSSS


	7. Monsters and Mana: Additional Players [Part 2!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monsters and Mana session continues! More shenanigans and mischief!
> 
> Can you guess all the cameos? There will also be some new names and old in here! :)
> 
> Also this chapter is quite short :(  
BUT HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!  
I hope you all have a great year and good things happen to you all!
> 
> also give all your love to neversidefaerie please they are amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:
> 
> Pike is a furry
> 
> Faelyn is a transformer
> 
> Scottish pining Tsao
> 
> Rayllum/Zaeo Angst [Zay-ow]

Meklovar and Block entered the tavern again and saw Faelyn and Pike arguing, though there was someone missing from the table...

“THIS BOYFRIEND BETTER NOT BE YOU, YOU FURRY.” Faelyn yelled.

“I- I AM NOT A FURRY!” Pike replied.

“YES YOU ARE. YOU LOOK LIKE NARUTO, YOU FURRY WEEB.”

Meklovar sighed.

“Pike. You do look like Naruto.”

Pike gasped, offended.

“HOW- HOW DARE YOU. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU LOOK LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES.”

Meklovar shrugged.

“I mean, I am a dwarf and you’re a furry. Don’t hide it, Pike.”

“I AM NOT A FURRY. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!”

Zancoril raised a hand.

“What’s... What’s a furry?”

“Pike. Pike is a furry.”

“I’m just going to ignore you now.”

“Fine by me.”

The missing person was Lade, who returned to the table with Salrai, the tiefling innkeeper.

“I have convinced this young man to join us.”

Salrai only nodded, clearly annoyed.

“Are you kidding me?! Why him?!” Pike asked.

“You got a problem with me, punk?” Salrai spat.

“Uh Yeah! You called me an idiot!”

“You were being an idiot!”

“You didn’t have to say it though!”

“Okay, Okay. You two calm down. Uhm..”

Erafras, clearly angry strolled over.

“If I join your team, will you all just shut up for one second?! Me and my wife came here for a weekend of quiet and even that’s a stretch here it seems!”

Lade smiled.

“Of course you can, good sir! The more the merrier!”

“We will have to set off immediately, however. There’s a threat clouding this land called...”

__

Game Pause!

__

__  


Ezran thought for a second, trying to think of a name.

“No worries! We have a name generator made by the Green and Yellow Paladin we can use for the name of the threat!”

He pressed a button.

“Erm... Well it came up with Lotor but... I’ll just go with another...”

Coran read it closely.

“How on earth... Uh... A-A... Airvoos.”

Rayla blinked, trying not to laugh.

“I’ll just... Press it again.”

“What sort of name is Catra?!”

Hordak coughed.

“I’m definitely not going to call the villain as something as simple as that! Let’s try this one more time.” Coran Said, getting a little bit tired of this foolishness.

“Aha! Here’s a good one! Ethari!”

“Anything but that. Please.” Rayla Said, in hysterics and almost falling off her seat.

“Why?”

“That’s- That’s my dad’s name.”

Coran sighed, pressing the button again.

“... Mono... Monokuma.”

Keith put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh god. That... That bear. Oh no.”

“Okay. I’m just going to go with the next one because this is getting ridiculous!” Coran announced.

“This name... is rather ridiculous but I have to go with it.”

__

_Game Continue!_

“We will have to set off immediately, however. There’s a threat clouding this land called Junko!”

Block nodded.

“Right! Let’s go guys!”

****

**Faelyn, Aluxi, Erafras and Salrai have joined the party!**

The group left the inn quickly before anymore trouble could stir.

Faelyn whistled and what looked like more druids ran over.

“Hello! We need a little help, would you guys mind helping?”

“Of course not! Just tell us what you need!”

“Would you guys mind if you turned into horses? We need to get somewhere quickly and we have no way of fast transportation.”

The druids nodded, before they started to shift in shapes, along with Matt.

The group got on the horses in pairs.

Zancoril and Tsao 

Salrai and Lade

Block and Meklovar

Aluxi and Erafras

While Pike got one to himself.

They group quickly set off.

“Uh... Lade? How do they know exactly where we need to go? We don’t even know what’s going on!” Zancoril Asked.

“All will be explained soon.”

“Erm... Okay.”

They reached a cave as the sun was setting.

“It’s not safe in the woods during dark, we should stay here.”

Aluxi nodded, taking a couple of sticks on the ground and set fire to them.

They went in the cave, it wasn’t that big so they knew nothing was in there... apart from..

Block looked around.

“Huh this place is pretty nice!” He said, sitting down.

He looked next to him and shrieked.

“S-SKELETON!”

The skeleton shook awake, before looking at Block.

“Hold on a second! I’m not a threat! Just look at me, I don’t even have an arm!” The skeleton said, gesturing to themselves.

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” Salrai Asked, taking out his knife and pointing it at the skeleton.

“Woah woah! C-Calm down there! Look, just kill me if you want. I’ve died, lost my arm and my girlfriend. Nobody knows I’m here, so just kill me.”

Salrai looked at the skeleton closely.

“Hmm... Yeah. You aren’t a threat. Uh... Sorry.” He said, putting his knife away.

The skeleton sighed.

“I guess nobody remembers me...”

“Who are ya?” Tsao asked.

“I... I don’t know. I’ve been dead for so long I seriously can’t remember.”

Lade frowned, before closing his eyes.

“You’re name was Albert Godfrey. You were only 17 when you died... You were a slave, though you escaped but... you starved to death.”

Albert sighed.

“Huh. That’s pretty sad, and it does sound familiar.”

Zancoril furrowed his eyebrows before reaching into his bag and taking out some clothes.

They were old.

He gave them to Albert.

“Here, you must be pretty cold.”

Albert looked at Zancoril, surprised.

“You... Are you sure? Why would someone like you help someone like me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. My mother told me to help those in need, no matter who they are. That’s one of the last things she said to me.”

Albert smiled.

“Thank you... Thank you very much.” 

Albert pulled the white shirt over his head and buttoned it up, put on the brown trousers and a brown coat.

“You know what? I’m going to go do good things too! I’m going to help people! I am not going to waste any more time in this miserable cave! Thank you, kind man!” Albert said, waving before he ran off into the woods.

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting that.” Pike said.

“Me neither.” Meklovar replied.

The group all got settled to go to sleep, pulling out blankets and pillows.

Aluxi somehow managed to close the cave entrance and everything became a lot more warmer.

“Who wants to hear some stories?” Aluxi asked.

Block hummed.

“Are they scary?”

Aluxi shrugged.

“Do you think this is scary?”

Suddenly Aluxi grew two more arms.

Block yelled.

“HOLY-“

Aluxi giggled.

“Maybe we’ll go with the lighter ones...”

For the rest of the night, Block was glued to Meklovar’s side, sometimes hiding in her shoulder.

Now it was obvious to everyone that they had something going on, and it calmed Faelyn knowing that his sister wasn’t romantically involved with a furry... not that they were bad but... this was Pike, he was... different.

Midway through the 22nd story, Meklovar started to drift off, slowly followed by everyone else until finally everyone was asleep.

Though, Tsao was shaken awake at too early o’ clock.

It was Zancoril.

“Tsao! Psssttt! Tsao!” He whispered.

“What? What? I’m awake!” 

Zancoril somehow managed to move to boulder covering the cave entrance and he dragged Tsao outside.

He pointed up at the sky.

“Stars...” Tsao breathed.

“Aren’t they beautiful?! Just look at them!”

Tsao nodded.

“Yeah... They are surely something.”

She looked over at Zancoril and found her breath had been stolen and a dragon blew it’s fiery breath on her face.

His eyes sparkled reflecting the shimmering moon and the sparkling stars and his hair was... shiny? She couldn’t place it but he looked... amazing.

Zancoril looked back at her.

“We should probably get back in the cave... It’s not really safe out here.”

Tsao nodded, Broken from her daze.

“Y-Yeah.”

The pair returned back to cave and closed the entrance once more and Tsao laid down quickly.

_What on earth are you thinking?! You’ve known him your entire life and now you are starting to like him?! Wow! He doesn’t even like you. He likes that lassie from the black market, definitely not you. He doesn’t like you, why would you ever think he would?! You are a human rouge who hasn’t even done anything at all and constantly needs his help and-_

Before long she found herself crying.

Zancoril looked over at her.

“Tsao? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Peachy.” 

Zancoril furrowed his eyebrows and shuffled over.

“I can tell you are crying.”

“I’m not.”

“Tsao, seriously. Don’t hide it.”

“Fine! I’m crying! Why do you care?”

“You’ve been my best friend since we were in like, diapers! Of course I would care if you were crying! Crying usually means sadness so I want to know why you are sad!”

“I’m sad because... because... I don’t know! I made up this scenario in my head- and I don’t even know if it’s true!”

“What’s the scenario?”

“... I mean... Some of it’s true. But some of it... I’m not sure about.”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“Promise you won’t judge me?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t be much of a good friend then! I promise completely.”

Tsao sighed.

“I... I don’t know how to word this...”

“Take your time. It’s fine.”

“Well...” Tsao was shaking, thinking very carefully.

“I like you. A lot. And... You probably don’t like me because you like that girl from the black market you always talk about... I only just realised it now but, I’ve liked you for a while but I just haven’t noticed, I guess? I-I... I know you probably don’t like me and that’s fine but... I just... I wanted to tell you.”

Zancoril blinked, processing.

“Tsao-“

Tsao shook her head.

“Forget I said anything. This is stupid...” Tsao Said, laying back down.

“Hey! Hold on a second!”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” Tsao said.

Zancoril sighed.

“O-Okay...”

_God, Tsao. You are such an idiot..._


	8. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group were finally having fun when something unexpected happened.
> 
> Then afterwards they all had a sleepover bc they all deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there’s some implied sexual content, nothing happens at all!! (It’s not even off screen, it’s just talking about it.)

The Paladins and Co. were in the middle of battling a owlbear when suddenly all the alarms go off.

“The castle is under attack. We’ll have to put a pause to this.” Coran said.

The Paladins quickly arose and ran to the main control room.

“What do we do?” Callum asked.

“Just- Uh... Wait for Coran I guess!” Lance said, shrugging before he stepped into the elevator that lead him to the red lion.

“Wait... If he’s flying the red one... why is he wearing blue?!” Rayla thought out loud.

“Good question.” Callum said.

“- Anyways about that interaction with Tsao-“

“Nope. I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Shiro sighed.

“It’s like the bonding moment all over again...”

After that, the entire room could hear the screeching coming from the comms and Keith.

“WHY’D YOU BRING THAT UP SHIRO?”

“I forgot, my bad.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure. You ‘forgot’. That’s toooootally what happened. 100%.” Pidge said, sarcastically.

Coran entered the room after that.

“Sorry I was late! I tripped over a cheeky exposed piece of metal.”

For the rest of the battle, Hordak, Entrapta, Rayla, Callum, Ezran and Matt just sat on the floor playing Truth or Dare.

Then the Paladins returned, Lance gasped.

“I just had the best idea. We should all have a sleepover!”

“A What?” Hordak asked.

“A sleepover! A bunch of friends just.. hanging out overnight and messing about! C’mon grumpy! I’d be fun!”

“Who- Who are you calling grumpy?” Hordak Asked, taken aback.

“Alright, alright. Guys. Calm down.” Hunk said.

“I’ve already got blankets. Let’s go.” Matt said, holding an entire cluster of blankets and pillows.

Pidge picked a pillow up and threw it at Lance, making his fall over.

“YEET” She yelled.

“You just got yooted” Matt yelled, before he escaped to the living room and dropped the large cluster of blankets and pillows on the floor.

After an hour of setting everything up, people got settled.

“Alright! Keith! Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to hold hands with the person next to you.”

Keith glanced at the people next to him. Hordak or Lance.

He sighed and awkwardly placed his hand on Lance’s.

“U-Uhm.... Entrapta! Truth or Dare?”

Entrapta thought for a moment.

“Truth!”

“Who do you think is the worst dressed person in this room?” Keith asked.

“That’s not hard at all! It’s you.” Entrapta said, bluntly.

Pidge laughed.

“See?! I told you, Keith!”

Entrapta looked around the circle.

“Hmmmmm... Hunk! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Entrapta grinned.

“Do you think you'll marry your current girlfriend?”

“I- Uhm... We’ve only been dating for like... a couple of days but... uh... I love her very much, so possibly!”

“Ewwwwwwwww.” Matt said.

“Who are you ‘ewwwwing’ at? If anybody should be ewwwwing it should be everyone here when they see you and Shiro together.”

“Stronza!” Matt said, Crossing his arms.

Pidge gasped, offended.

“Matt! How dare you! There’s a cinnamon roll, along with a gosh darn 10 year old!

“Pidge. You’ve been using that language since you were that age.”

“But there’s Hunk.”

“... Fair enough.” 

“Uhm- Lance!

“Truth.”

“Why is everyone picking truth?? Y’all are wimps.” Keith Said.

Lance snickered. “Y’all.”

“Oh shut up...”

“Tell us about a time you embarrassed yourself in front of a crush?” 

“Well... Uh... I walked into a wall when I fingergunned at them and then tripped...”

“Wait.. You did that to me last week??” Keith Said, confused.

“Uhhhhhhhhh... Nevermind! Let’s move on!”

“No- Hold on-“

“CALLUM TRUTH OR DARE.” Lance practically yelled.

“That wasn’t smooth at all, Lance...” Pidge whispered, shaking her head.

“It’s not like you’re any better!”

“... She is actually, a bit...” Hunk said, quietly.

Pidge grinned smugly and kissed Hunk’s cheek.

“I’ve been betrayed by my own best friend.” Lance sad, dramaticlly.

“Anyway! Callum! Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Attempt to do a magic trick.”

“Oh I have a great one! ... Does anybody have some paint?”

“... Yes? I’ll go get some.” Keith said, walking out of the room.

Everyone awaited for Keith’s return.

When he returned with some paint, Callum proceeded to draw some wacky symbols on his arms.

“Oh no... Not again.” Matt said.

“Don’t worry, this is a different one.”

“Oh thank god...”

Once he was finished, he muttered even wackier words under his breath and suddenly...

His arms were replaced with wings.

“OH MY GOD HE’S MORE A FURRY THAN LANCE.” Matt yelled, taken aback.

“HEY!!” Lance yelled.

“Someone still needs to explain to me what a furry is...” Callum said.

“Later, later... HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“Well, I mastered the sky arcanum first, then I just... tried a lot?”

“Huh. That’s pretty cool.”

“Hordak! T-Truth or Dare!” Callum Asked.

“... Truth.”

Matt perked up.

“Oh! I’ve got a good question!”

“Go ahead.” Callum said.

“Hordak, Is it true you worked for an evil corporation that tried to conquer an entire planet?”

Hordak sighed heavily.

“Yes. Do I regret it? It’s bittersweet.”

“Did you actually succeed?”

“I was close to because battling a bunch of teenagers is quite easy.”

“... Most of the people in this room are teenagers.”

“Hah. You guys are babies. Besides Hordak I might be the oldest here.” Matt chuckled.

Entrapta looked at Matt.

“Are you over 30?”

Matt shook his head.

“I’m 22.”

“Oh my god... You all are babies.”

“How old are you then?”

“30.”

“Oh my god. You’re older than Shiro.”

“Nobody is older than Shiro... That’s physically impossible.” Keith whispered.

“How old is Hordak then?”

“Hmm... I’ve been around for 200+ years.”

Everyone suddenly went silent, blinking.

“Oh my god. We’re friends with like, a grandpa.”

“What’s a grandpa?”

Hunk stood up.

“I’m just going to go bake something. I’ll be back soon.”

Ezran looked up.

“Can I help you?”

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! Sure!”

The duo left the room.

“I’m just... Nevermind, an old person.” Pidge explained.

“You aren’t wrong.”

“I know I’m not.” Pidge said.

The dares after that just got weirder and weirder.

Entrapta did a handstand using her hair, Everyone found out Rayla is an assassin and Callum managed to make Matt crash into the walk via a large gust of wind.

Hunk and Ezran came back with a bit too much cookies, and tiny cookies for Entrapta.

“We made a bit too much...” Hunk said.

“Nobody can have enough cookies.” Lance said.

“Weren’t you sick at prom because you had too much cookies?”

“Oh no, I said I was sick so I could get away from my date, who was actually a terrible person.”

“Oh.”

“Oh yeah! Kenta was horrible! He demanded everything and anything. What did you see in him?!” Hunk asked.

Lance shrugged defensively.

“I just thought he looked cute, Okay?!”

“You asked someone to prom based on their looks?” Keith asked.

“Not entirely! I used to hang out with him when we were juniors, back then he was fine!”

“Lance... He was always like that... He just said stuff behind people’s backs back then, now he’s open about it.”

“Look, let’s just stop talking about HIM, now okay?! I regret it but it’s not like going to ruin my life, guys.”

Keith shrugged.

“Okaaay...” He said, rolling his eyes.

He got up and took a cookie.

Callum looked highly confused.

“What’s prom?”

“It’s like... a party? It’s a party at the end of the year and it’s the best thing ever.”

“Oh! We have something similar on Etheria! It’s Princess Prom! It’s a huge event for princesses! It’s like how you described it!”

“Oo! Oo! We should all have a prom! It’ll take a while to plan and get ready but it would be fun!” Lance said.

“That’s probably the best thing you’ve ever come up with.” Pidge said.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not, but thanks!”

“You guys want to watch a film?”

“Are they pirated earth ones?” Pidge Asked.

Matt nodded.

“I bought some at that earth store in the space mall.”

“We got Kaltenecker from there.” Lance said.

“What?” Rayla Asked, eyebrow raised

“She’s our cow!” 

“... I don’t know what a cow is but... okay.”

“So... We’ve got War of The Worlds, Holes, Emperor’s New Groove and A Bug’s Life.”

“Let’s vote! Who votes for War of Worlds?”

Entrapta, Hordak and Rayla.

“Holes?”

Matt, Hunk, Callum, Ezran and Pidge.

“Emperor’s New Groove?”

Lance.

“A Bug’s Life?”

Keith.

“I guess it’s Holes then! Who knew a film about Texas and a detention camp would be so popular.”

“It’s a good movie, Matt. Plus, Mr. Sir looks like Coran.” Pidge pointed out.

“You’re... actually right. Oh god.”

“If we ever make a reboot, we’re casting Coran as Mr. Sir.”

“But Coran’s too nice for Mr. Sir... Yeah, he looks like him but just imagining Coran as a constantly angry cowboy is... odd.” Hunk Said.

“Let’s just start the movie!” Lance said.

“Okay! Okay!” Matt said, moving to the alien T.V.

After fiddling with multiple machines and the DVD player, it finally began to play.

After the movie, everyone just sat there, blinking.

“Is it just me or does Zaroni sound like a pasta or cheese?” Matt asked.

“I wasn’t expecting that...” Keith said.

“The message is something that I wasn’t expecting! Especially with the racism issue!” Callum said.

Rayla nodded.

“Yeah! Are most Earth movies like that? I quite enjoyed that!”

“There’s a whole variety of films here! For example, A Bug’s Life is a Family animated film, which isn’t real. Most film show are fictional, which isn’t real. There’s also live action films, which features real people and... yeah.”

“Soo... What now?”

“Let’s play would you rather!” Lance said.

“Alright!” Matt agreed.

“I’ll go first, Hunk! Would you rather text your partner you love them or say it to them in person?”

“I’d go with both! I’d say I love them and then send them a message saying I love them because I really do!”

Pidge looked at Hunk, mildly surprised and blushing heavily.

“That was... surprisingly adorable.” Matt said. “You have my blessing, but then again you always have so-“

“Keith! Would you rather have hundreds of lovers during your life or only sleep with just one person your entire life?

Matt asked, smirking.

“... Do I have to choose?”

“You can have a forfeit but I can assure you, it’ll be worse than that.”

“Fine. I’d rather only sleep with just one person my entire life.” 

“And who might that be? Hmmmm?”

“You’re pushing your luck, Holt.” Keith snapped.

“Okay okay! Er... Hordak!-“

The game went on for several hours until everyone started to get tired.

Everyone settled into their blankets and laid down.

Lance was the first one to fall asleep, then gradually everyone else became more and more tired until the plunged into sleep.

It was just Pidge after 2 hours.

She tried everything she could to try fall asleep but it was unsuccessful.

Then she woke Hunk up by accidentally kicking his leg.

Hunk shot up, rubbing his eyes.

“Pidge? You’re still up?”

“Y-Yeah... Sorry I accidentally kicked you...”

Hunk shrugged.

“It’s fine. What’s up?” Hunk Asked.

“I just can’t sleep. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah. I guess staying up late kind of messed with my sleeping schedule...”

Hunk chuckled.

“Of course it does! Staying up isn’t good for you, Pidge.”

“But-“

“Nope! No but’s! You need sleep!”

“But I can’t.”

“... Will a hug help?”

Pidge thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah...”

Hunk shuffled next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Hunk turned to Pidge.

“D-Do... Do you mind if I-“ Hunk started, nervously, before clearing his throat.

“-Kiss y-you?” Hunk finished, rather quickly.

Pidge blinked, rather surprised but she smiled.

“Not at all.”

“I- It’s just... I’m nervous y’know? I-It would be the first t-time I kissed anybody and-“

“Hunk, you don’t need to. Most people do it but it doesn’t mean we have to.”

“Y-Yeah, I know, but... I w-want to and...”

“It’s fine if your nervous, of course you are, but seriously, you really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Well, U-Uh... Are y-you okay with i-it?”

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah.”

Hunk quickly pecked her on the lips, blushing furiously.

Pidge smiled widely.

“That’s a start.”

The rest of the night, they just cuddled closely, before they both falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much Neversidefaerie for helping with the Truth or Dare questions!!
> 
> Also:  
I’m thinking of adding more characters from a fandom I’m in, but I’m not entirely sure because there will be A LOT of them.
> 
> And the fandom is Danganronpa, which I’m aware some people want to keep the hell away from, so should I add them, have them all in one chapter (I have an idea for that one) or make a spinoff.
> 
> For the spinoff option that one will be even more of comedic than this, because with this I will actually get a threat later, but with the Danganronpa one is just pure crack. Only crack. No plot whatsoever.
> 
> Also I’ve never been to prom before, so someone correct me if I’m wrong :’)
> 
> Also also, We’re Reading Holes currently in English, so you can blame my English teacher that that’s the movie I decided to pick hah-
> 
> Also, also, also there will be spoilers for Holes.
> 
> Another also also also also, I don’t know how to write kisses if you can’t tell, so if anybody has any tips please tell me because i’m really embarrassed writing them and stuff éwé  
Also also also also also, yes that was Punk’s first kiss, now we’re just waiting for everyone else to catch up bc slowburn.


	9. ✨Supernova✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle arises and new villains arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote most of this in a sleepover oops
> 
> and most of it sleep deprived too.
> 
> Also late happy birthday to Hunk, the biggest sunshine ever!!!  
Yes, it’s late but the next chapter will be mostly dedicated to Hunk.  
(This note was added on the 13th of January, so it might’ve been ages since Hunk’s birthday but I’ll do it anyways because Hunk’s like, just a great character.)
> 
> Also some of the characters get injured in this, the severity varies.
> 
> (Example: One gets only brusied, one goes blind in one eye)

The next morning, Pidge walked into the kitchen with a bounce in her step.

Lance raised a brow.

“What’s made you so happy?”

Pidge shrugged.

“No idea. Just felt... pleasant this morning.”

“You’re never like this.”

Matt nodded.

“Yeahhh... The last time I saw you like this when...”

Suddenly Matt paused, thinking to himself.

“When..?” Lance turned to Matt, eyebrow raised.

Matt’s eyes widened suddenly.

“Oh my god.”

“Erm... What?” Lance asked, becoming more confused.

“Did you seriously?!” Matt asked.

“Yep! I mean, it was actually him, but yeah!”

“Huh.”

As if on command Hunk entered the room holding some (food goo) pancakes.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Pidge shrugged.

“Not much.”

Soon, everyone soon filed into the kitchen and Hunk began making pancakes.

Halfway through a conversation, Allura walked in.

“I have... Erm... some strange news.”

Everyone turned to her.

“Some new arrivals arrived sometime ago and... they’re helping Zarkon! I have no idea where they are from but they aren’t up to any good!”

**Some time ago...**

Zarkon was sat on his throne, scheming something.

Something bad. Something terrible. Something... Evil.

His train of thought came to a shuddering stop when a group portals opened and figures emerged.

There was a glowy elf thing, what looked like a middle aged human but he had something about him that wasn’t right, a tall white figure with dreadlocks with some sort of... stabby thing on the end and a cat.... person... thingy, a half white-half black bear and a woman with obnoxiously big ponytails.

“Good evening-“ She began to announce even more obnoxiously before pausing and looking around.

“Who are all you?” She asked, in a very annoying voice.

“More like who are you?” The cat woman replied.

“Well, I’m Junko Enoshima! The ultimate despair at your service.” She said, bowing.

“And I’m Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy!”

“No idea what either of you two just said, nor do I care... Where are we?!” The no where angry cat woman asked.

“Now, now don’t get your fur in a twist... I’m sure this can be explained with... something.” The glowy elf replied.

“You better watch what you say, you glowy little-“

“What is the meaning of this?!” Zarkon’s voice boomed.

“Portals.” The tall figure with dreadlocks.

Zarkon’s face fuming face turned into a curiously dark face.

“Tell me more...”

**Back at the Castle**

“Yeah I can feel it.” Callum said, looking at a random place in the wall.

“... What are you looking at? I don’t see anything...”

“It was to add dramatic effect, never mind...”

“Do we know who these people are?” Keith Asked.

“I can hack into a Galra database to see what’s up, no guarantee that there will be anything but it’s better to check before we do anything else.”

Allura nodded.

“Yes. That would be good.”

Pidge swiftly left the table.

After about 10 or 20 minutes Pidge came back with a screen.

“I managed to intercept a Galra communication room and I got some images of the people.”

The moment Pidge put the screen down, Hordak slid out of his seat.

“Oh no...”

“Wait... Those pigtails look familiar.” Lance said.

“Wait... There’s a bear.” Keith added.

“Oh my god. Guys. Hear me out... Do any of you know Danganronpa?” Lance asked.

Matt and Pidge nodded, hesitantly.

“I think...” Lance started.

“Wait... Oh my god. It’s real.” Pidge finally said.

“That’s Monokuma and Junko.... Why are they there...” Matt added.

“NO NOT VIREN. NO. NOPE NO THANKS. CAN I GO BACK GO MY UNIVERSE NOW? PLEASE?” Callum yelled.

“Oh no...” Rayla muttered.

“Why is Catra there?” Entrapta Asked.

“SHE’S WHAT?!” Hordak yelled.

“Look’s like everyone recognises someone...” Allura said.

“We have to get rid of them! You see that elf right there? That’s a sorcerer/alchemist called Aaravos. He helped humans get dark magic and helped the humans kill the dragon king and his egg. Along with Viren, a dark magic user. He’s never up to any good.” Rayla said.

Callum nodded.

“Yep. Yep. What she said. I don’t know about Aaravos but I definitely know about Viren. Mhm. Yup.”

“Why are alchemists always the villains though? We’ve encountered two people who are alchemists and not the greatest people! What’s up with that?” Lance asked.

“Who’s the second- Oh. Ohhhh.” Hunk asked, before it finally hit him.

“Lotor and Aaravos. They even look similar.” Pidge said.

Keith grabbed his knife.

“Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s fight them and get this done and over with.”

“But- We don’t know what we’re capable of.” Allura said.

“Well it seems everyone here recognised someone here, so yes. We do know what they are capable of.”

Keith began to jog off out of the room, and soon everyone else followed.

Allura was already in her armour when everyone arrived.

“Entrapta, Hordak, Rayla and Callum can’t go out like that. We have spare armour here but Ezran will have to stay back with Coran.”

Ezran pouted a little but listened.

They set out in the lions to Zarkon’s ship.

Callum was with Hunk, Hordak was with Keith, Entrapta with Pidge and Rayla with Lance.

They sneaked aboard quickly and swiftly.

“I’ll stay here with the lions. Be careful.” Allura said.

“I really don’t know about this... I mean, yeah we know that they are here now but... we don’t know how they fight and starting one in Zarkon’s ship? I think we should go back and wait until a better opportunity.” Hunk said.

“And wait around while they plot the universe’s downfall?” Keith Said, turning to Hunk.

“I’m just saying! We better now dive straight into-“

They were caught in their tracks by Monokuma and Junko

“Well, well, Well! What do we have here? Trying to sneak around?” Monokuma Asked, in an almost scary chirpy voice.

“U-Uh... Nope!” Hunk said.

Keith sighed heavily.

He lunged at the pair but the bear somehow sent Keith back towards his friends, knocking them off their feet.

By the time the pain and surprise faded, both of them were gone.

“See! I knew this was a bad idea! We should go before anything else bad happens!” Hunk Said.

Keith hesitated before he grunted.

“Fine! I’m staying here though.”

“What?! Are you crazy?” Lance asked.

“If nobody else is going to stop this, then I will!”

“There’s no way you’ll be able to handle them on your own! I’m coming with you!”

“Try me.”

“Keith! You’re going to get hurt!”

“So?”

“What do you mean _so_?! You are my friend! I can’t leave you here!” Lance said, his volume increasing.

“If you really are my friend, why don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, but you are going to get hurt or worse alone!”

“Guys... Someone’s coming. Please stop arguing and let’s go!”

“No.” Keith said, before turning on his heel and running off.

“Seriously Keith?!” Lance yelled.

Hunk began to run off in the direction they came in but when he reached Allura and the lions, only Callum and Hordak had followed.

“Where are the others?” Allura asked.

“I think... I don’t know but Keith ran off. I think they went after him.”

“He did what?!”

Hunk looked back.

His eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m going back after them.”

“You can’t be serious... We’re already severely underpowered as a group, let alone 4 of us! You’ll be killed if you’re caught.”

But as she finished the sentence, he was out of sight, along with Hordak and Callum.

They found Rayla sitting against a wall, a bit bruised but overall fine.

“Rayla!! Are you okay?!” Callum Asked, running over to her.

Rayla nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah. I managed to sneak off during a fight.”

“Between the group or the guards?”

“Some guards found us and a fight broke out further up the corridor. I’m not sure if everyone is still there or I forgot they were taken to a cell or something...”

“C’mon. I’ll take you back to the lions and Allura. If you guys need anymore help just say, okay?” Callum said, turning to Hunk and Hordak.

“Understood.” Hordak Said, nodding.

The pair continued up the corridor, which lead to a lost Lance with a pretty scratched up arm.

“Lance! Oh my god! Buddy, are you okay?!” Hunk Asked.

Lance shrugged before he winced.

“Could be better. As for the others... Eh. Entrapta is fine, though. She’s in the vents... somewhere.” Lance said.

Hordak sighed with relief.

“What do you mean about the others? Are they okay?”

“They aren’t _dead_ but... I’m pretty sure Keith broke his arm and Pidge... I actually don’t know what happened to her. They were both taken to a cell somewhere.”

“Oh god... We have to find them.” Hunk Said.

Hordak nodded.

“I’ll take this one back but I’ll be right back.” Hordak said.

And just like that, Hunk was off again but even more scared and worried.

He found Keith clutching his arm and Pidge laying on the floor, covering her eye.

“Oh my god! Guys! Are you okay?!”

“... I was an idiot to run off like that.”

Pidge nodded.

“Yes. Yes you were.” 

Keith got up and walked over to Hunk.

“I-I’m... I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get you out of here.”

Hunk somehow managed to bust the cell door open quite quietly.

Keith slowly got up, but Pidge just stayed laying down.

Hunk walked over to her.

“K-Katie..?”

Pidge turned to him, still covering her right eye.

“Yeah?”

Hunk sighed.

“Oh thank Alfor... Are you okay?”

Pidge moved her hand.

Her right eye was missing and it was bleeding quite heavily.

Hunk’s eyes widened before he took off his helmet, untied his headband and wrapped it around the missing eye.

“T-Thanks.” Pidge said, getting up.

They all ran back (with some difficulty) to the lions.

Allura gasped.

“Oh my goodness! What happened to you two?!”

“Long story short, I lost an eye in a fight and Keith broke his arm, Lance got his arm scratched up and Rayla just got a little beaten up.”

“Oh- Oh my...”

“C’mon. We don’t have all day.” Keith Said.

“There is no way you are flying that thing with a broken arm, Keith!”

“Make me.” Keith Said, turning back to Lance.

Lance swore he saw Keith wink but... He never winks. So he couldn’t have. 

Lance sighed heavily.

“I’ll just put Blue on autopilot.” Lance said, walking into the red lion.

Pidge nodded.

“Same here.”

Everyone went into their own lion and headed off.

~

Authors Note:

Keith’s arm is fine now. He was in the healing pod along with Lance but his time was shorter.

Keith sat by one of the healing pods.

It was Lance’s.

Hunk walked over to him.

“Heyyy... Uhm... Are you okay? You haven’t moved from here besides bathroom breaks and to get something to eat...”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Well I am fine.”

Hunk wasn’t convinced but he didn’t want to push further.

Hunk left the room.

After a couple of hours, Lance sleepily stepped out of the pod.

Keith blinked rapidly and engulfed him in a hug.

That seemed to get Lance’s senses back to normal straight away.

“Uhm... Hey?” Lance asked, rather confused.

“I was... worried about you.” Keith Said.

“I- Uh- You were?”

“Yeah. You’re my friend.”

“I’m your friend..? I’m friends with Keith Kogane? The cutest guy in the uni-“ Lance immediately stopped talking.

Keith grinned very very slightly.

“You think I’m the cutest guy in the universe?”

“Okay! Yeah! Fine! I do, and I’ve thought that ever since the Garrison.”

That caught Keith off guard a little.

“The Garrison? All you did was pester me and distract me!”

“I wasn’t meaning to! I tried to hide the fact I liked you by bothering you and stuff...”

“... I-I need to think about this.” Keith Said, before walking out of the room.

Lance could hear Matt down the corridor.

“Keith! The Castle’s Cryptid has finally been found!” He announced, rather loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was a little intense :’)
> 
> It’ll go back to lighthearted fun after this! (With a threat now hehehe)


	10. Roller Skates and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes roller skating in honour of Hunk’s birthday.
> 
> [There’s a fair amount of Klance in here oops-]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly focusing on Hunk because on the 13th it was on his birthday!
> 
> So I decided to write a little something for the occasion!
> 
> There will be Punk moments as well!  
(+ and I thought of a way to get Klance rolling, though it’s kinda angsty and them being painfully oblivious and everyone is dying inside because of it)
> 
> edit: i accidentally made this chapter fully klance oopsie :’)
> 
> Also I’ve never been roller skating before, so I’ll just base it off of ice skating (which I have done!)
> 
> Also I decided to look on google for outfits for the occasion bc why not, which will be at the end notes :)
> 
> (This is after everyone has recovered from last chapter! Yes, Pidge is still half blind, and will be from now on.)
> 
> and now I have blue hair and I look like Shuichi/Hordak oops
> 
> AND AND for ages:
> 
> Hunk is now 20  
Matt is 26  
Lance will be turning 20, but he’s currently 19  
Keith is 19  
Pidge is 18
> 
> Everyone is the same :)

“So I found this roller skating place...”

Lance looked up.

“I’m intrigued.”

“So I was thinking... Why don’t we go for Hunk’s birthday?”

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” Lance said.

Entrapta climbed out one of the vents.

“I also think this is a wonderful idea! I doubt it’ll provide much scientific research but eh, it could be fun! ... Theoretically.” Entrapta said.

“What is roller skating..?” Callum Asked.

“Well, you get shoes with small wheels and then you just... skate around!” Lance replied.

“Hmm... It sounds fun! I’m going to get ready!” Callum said.

“Yeah, I’m also going to get ready.” Lance said, running off.

Keith looked at Lance.

“Where are those two going?” He asked.

“We’re all going roller skating for Hunk’s birthday. They’ve gone to get ready.”

Keith hummed before walking out of the room.

After a couple of hours, (mostly) everyone was waiting in the hall.

“Where are we actually going?” Hunk Asked.

“You’ll see.” Lance said.

Rayla and Matt was helping Keith with... something.

Lance sincerely hoped it was the hair.

He liked Keith but his stupid mullet made him even more cute-

_‘Okay. That’s enough’_ Lance thought.

He heard Keith’s voice echo through a corridor.

“Seriously. I’m fine guys. I bet everyone’s already waiting for us.” Keith Said.

Keith finally came into view and he looked like a king.

The Bourgeoisie would be bowing down to him.

At least his mullet was in a ponytail.

And all Lance was wearing was an old sweatshirt and denim jacket with some jeans.

_Huh._

Rayla closely followed after Keith along with Matt.

Matt grinned at Lance and nudged him.

“You’re welcome.”

Lance groaned.

The next thing he knew, they were all at the place.

He sighed.

He had to do something to make him not think about _him._

It was rather busy, so he decided to do what he usually did.

He walked up to a couple of people and smirked, finger gunning at them.

“You’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.”

They just laughed.

Let’s try that again...

He walked up to a lizard person in an orange robe-thing this time to save the double embarrassment.

“Thank god I'm wearing gloves because you are too hot to handle.” 

“... You aren’t wearing gloves.” They said.

He groaned before finally settling on a rather handsome man with raven hair in a ponytail.

He couldn’t see his face but he was surely attractive.

“If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction.”

“Yeah. If you say one more thing I will ki- Oh. Lance. It’s just you.”

_Oh god. It’s Keith. The one thing I was trying to get away from._

“I- Uh... Didn’t realise it was you...”

“Really? And I just want to say... That pick up like was terrible.” Keith Said.

“I- What? Well let’s see if you can do better!”

Keith raised a brow.

“Fine. Whoever makes the other most flustered by the end of the night wins.”

“Fine! I’ll see you later!”

“Fine!”

Just before Lance could walk off, Keith quickly grabbed his wrist and gave him a quick tight hug before walking off swiftly and completely unphased while Lance... not so much.

His face was a little red but his heart was going absolutely mental.

“You’ve got it baaaaaad.” Pidge said.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like you are any better.”

“Yeah, because I’ve got it bad for my boyfriend. You two are pining little idiots who are completely oblivious.”

“Look, Let’s just drop it.” Lance said.

Pidge shrugged.

“Alright.”

Lance went to go get a pair of shoes his size and made his way to the rink.

Callum was falling over constantly, Rayla surprisingly already got the hang of it and was helping Ezran and Callum.

Matt was having a conversation with Hunk, who looked rather embarrassed.

Entrapta was... hanging from the ceiling and he couldn’t spot Hordak.

Lance skated over.

“Is... Is Entrapta okay up there?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean- OH GOD ENTRAPTA-“ Hunk asked, before shrieking.

She dropped down from the ceiling.

“I was observing! Nothing interesting yet but there’s bound to be something! In the name of science!” She exclaimed before skating off.

“... I will never understand how you and Pidge have become friends with her.” Matt said, turning to Hunk.

“She’s actually very charming when you get to know her!” Hunk said.

Lance shrugged.

“Anyways, Happy Birthday, man! How old are you now?”

“Well... We’ve been out here for... 2 years so... Oh god. I’m 20.”

“... That means I’ll also be 20...”

Matt snickered.

“You guys are babies.”

Pidge skated over.

“You are a grandpa, Matt.”

“You knit. Yeah. I saw.” Pidge said.

“... I’ll give you €50 if you don’t tell anybody.”

“60.” Pidge pressed.

“50.”

“70.”

“Fine.”

“I’m also expecting a scarf, grandma.”

Matt sighed.

“... But Matt is my knitting buddy.” Hunk said.

“What else do you do? Do jigsaws and eat biscuits and drink tea?” 

They both stayed silent.

“... I’m disowning you two. Cya.” Pidge said, slowly skating away.

Hunk frowned.

“Aw buddy. You bought a ring for nothing.” Lance said, patting Hunk’s shoulder.

Matt blinked.

“I mean, I’m not complaining. If this literal ray of sunshine becomes my brother-in-law, our family would be blessed for the next 3 generations.”

Hunk chuckled.

“Thanks Matt.”

Keith skated over.

“Happy Birthday, Hunk.”

Hunk smiled.

“Thank you, Keith!”

“No problem. Oh, and Lance... Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.“ He said before quickly skating off.

Lance was lost for words, so he just started stuttering while his face goes warm.

“What... What just happened? Keith... just flirted... with Lance.” Hunk muttered while Matt was laughing.

Then Pidge skated over.

“Why does Lance look like he just did a windows crash and why is my brother laughing?”

“Keith- Keith just flirted with Lance!”

“... Not surprised really.” Pidge said, shrugging.

Callum managed to roll over, with great difficulty.

“What’s going on? Keith just came up to me freaking out and said something about Lance and something about him making a fool of himself.”

“Long story short... Keith flirted with Lance, Lance also went crazy.” Hunk Said.

“Ohhh. The feeling in mutual. Got it. Now if you excuse me... I have to go and try not fall over.” Callum said, but he jinxed it and fell.

Rayla sighed and came over to help him up.

“You jinxed yourself. Didn’t ya?”

Callum nodded.

“Yeah...”

Rayla looked away and raised a brow.

Someone familiar to her just walked in but she couldn’t place it...

“A ken a ken im, but a da ken far a ken im fae.” 

“English please?” Callum asked, before he looked at where Rayla was looking.

“Oh... We’ve got a problem. It’s- It’s Viren.” Callum said.

“Oh! Oh no. Yeah. Aye, we have to get out.” Rayla Said.

“Is that one of Zarkon’s portal buddies?”

“Yep. He’s with Aaravos and there’s no doubt that Aaravos is somewhere. Let’s get everyone and sca-daddle.” Rayla said.

They managed to find everyone rather quickly and left the establishment in record time.

“Hey, Sorry that your party was cut short, buddy.” Lance said.

“Oh no! It’s fine!” Hunk Said.

“We can all watch a movie or something when we get back.”

And they did. This time they watched The Emperor’s New Groove and ate a little bit too much cake...

Sometime during the climax of the film, Lance got up and sat in the corridor.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” 

Suddenly Keith was sitting next to him.

“Were... Were you just saying all that stuff because of the competition or did you actually mean it?” Lance asked, finally looking at Keith.

Keith stayed silent for a moment, blinking.

“I.. I... Uh...”

Lance sighed.

“Yeah... I thou-“

“I did mean it.” Keith said quickly.

“What-“

“I know I seem like this angsty edgelord who doesn’t like anyone but... that isn’t necessarily true. I like everyone here but... you’re different. I think everyone else here like family but... you’re different because... I like you, Lance, and when we were doing the bet.. thing... I quite enjoyed it. It made me believe I actually had a chance with you.” 

Lance blinked before he smiled.

“Well... You do, because I like you too.”

Keith kissed Lance on the cheek and then after that... things escalated.

Unfortunately for Matt, he saw everything.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Should I... go?” Matt finally asked, very much embarrassed.

Keith and Lance jumped apart from each other.

“MATT. WHAT THE HECK?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HECK?! I JUST WALKED OUT TO GET SOME ICE CREAM TO FIND YOU TWO MAKING OUT IN THE CORRIDOR!”

Pidge walked out of the living room and over to Matt, Keith and Lance.

“What’s all this yelling about?”

“Matt, don’t you d-“

“I just walked in on Keith and Lance kissing.”

“Oh my god... IN THE CORRIDOR?! ON THE FLOOR?! CORAN!” 

There was a faint ‘Yes?’ coming from another room.

“WE NEED THE ENTIRE CORRIDOR OF R45 CLEANED IMMEDIATELY.”

“On it!”

“You sly little-“

*80’s sitcom music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paladin’s (+ Everyone else’s) outfits!
> 
> None of these are mine!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/61150507448749399/ ~ ❤️🖤Keith🖤❤️
> 
> https://weheartit.com/entry/270002206 ~ 💛Hunk💛
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/574490496214645919/ ~ ❤️💙Lance❤️💙
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/19844054592433204/ ~ 💚Pidge/Katie💚
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/601582462703730824/ ~ 📦Matt📦
> 
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/214546 ~ 💜Entrapta💜
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/419538521537423498/ ~ ⛈Hordak⛈
> 
> https://www.pikpng.com/pngvi/hhmiw_polyvore-grunge-black-moodboard-filler-outfit-clothing-grunge-tumblr-aesthetic-outfits-clipart/ ~🥀 Rayla🥀
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/670473463254976471/ ~ 🔮Callum🔮
> 
> [whatever 10 year olds wear nowadays] ~ Ezran
> 
> (You don’t need to imagine them like this, it was just an addition I added because why not!)
> 
> *happy rom-com 80’s sitcom music*


	11. A Day in the life of The Paladins (+ Co.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins decide to film themselves.
> 
> (because why the heck not.)
> 
> Thanks Neversidefaerie for helping me with the idea of this chapter! :D
> 
> (pretty convinced they are the only person keeping up with this at this point but eeeeh I want to finish what I started for a change.)
> 
> Also there’s absolutely nothing serious in here. Absolutely nothing.
> 
> And the chapter is also kinda short because I had no idea what to put in it.
> 
> I do have an idea for next chapter however!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary:
> 
> Lance makes fun of youtubers, Matt plays a kazoo, Pidge makes an unholy creature, Pidge, Matt, Lance and Callum have a discussion about Micheal Jackson (and the weird stuff he thought.), They all play Mario Kart and then Mario Party.

The camera turned out and was adjusted, before it focused on Lance in a sweater and sitting on his floor.

“Hey Guys... Uhm... This is my apology video...”

“Hah. Just kidding. I’m filming a normal day of us! The Paladins Of Voltron and our inter-dimensional friends.” Lance said, picking up the camera and bolting out of his room.

Just then, Entrapta swung out of one of the vents.

“Hmm.. I appear to be- Oh hi, Lance!” Entrapta Said, turning around and waving.

“Hello Entrapta! Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

She looked at the camera.

“Ooo! Okay! Hello! I’m Entrapta and I’m a scientist! I come from the planet Etheria and I have 2 kids!”

“Hold up- You have kids?!”

Entrapta nodded.

“Yeah! Emily and Imp! Well... Emily is a robot and Imp... I’m not sure what they are but I love them both like they were my offspring!” Entrapta Said, grinning.

“Aww, that’s cute. Well, I’ve got to bolt! I’ll see you later!”

“Okay! Bye!” She said, crawling back in the vents.

He found Hordak, Pidge and Hunk in the lab.

“So... You are a clone- Oh hey! Lance!” Hunk perked up.

“Hey! I’ve got a camera! Introduce yourselves!”

“Oh! Hey! My name is Tsuyoshi Garret, though everyone calls me Hunk! I’m from Earth! I like cooking, baking and science, I guess!”

“Hey. I’m Katie Holt, though I’m mostly known as Pidge. I’ve hacked into a high security military base, made a fake identity and sneaked back into said high security military base, and also single handedly found my brother and father that were abducted aliens.” 

Matt walked into the room.

“And I’m said brother! Hello! I’m Matt Holt! I like science and memes.” Matt pulled out some glasses and a kazoo.

“Matt, think about the children.” Pidge warned.

Matt shrugged and started playing the kazoo and melody sounded way too much like All Star...

Pidge sighed heavily.

“MATT, I’M GOING TO LET OUT THE ROOMBA.”

Matt quirked a brow before laughing.

“Oh no! I’m so scared!”

Pidge stood up, walked over to a box with many many holes in it and took out a Roomba with knives on it and turned it on.

Matt shrieked and bolted off.

“... Are you going to turn it off now?” Lance asked.

Pidge shook her head and walked out of the room.

Lance looked at the creature of death before it hit his ankle.

Shiro made Pidge turn it off after 3 casualties.

Callum, Lance and Matt.

Pidge came into the room.

“May Mage Man, Furry Man and MattyB rest in peace, they will be missed.” Pidge said.

“That _thing_ could have CHOPPED MY LEG OFF.” Lance yelled.

“Okay, Okay I’m sorry, but I put the roomba to better use... I’ve put police sirens and a disco ball on it instead. It’s also voice activated and if you want it to do anything you have to say the command in a Micheal Jackson impression.”

“What’s a Micheal Jackson?” Callum asked.

“Hee-Hee...” Matt And Pidge Said simultaneously in a sad tone.

“I want to consume some hee-hee-lium.” Lance said.

“Honestly, with those high notes, Michael Jackson probably did consume helium.”

“He would’ve been the best man alive if he didn’t think kids were hot.”

Callum turned to Pidge.

“WHAT.”

“Yeah.... That’s a thing... it’s nasty.” 

“Well of course it is. Like, who looks at a child and thinks to myself ‘Oh yeah. I totally want to boink them.’ IF ANYBODY DOES, EW.” Lance declared.

“Can we please change the subject?” Callum Asked.

“Yeah, sure...”

“... So... What’s it like on your Earth?” Callum asked.

“Absolutely terrible. 0/10. Everything sucks. The only reason why I like it is because it’s my home and my family and friends are there.” Pidge said.

“That’s a bit harsh...” Hunk said.

Pidge shrugged.

“It’s true.”

There was an awkward silence before Keith walked in.

“I’m not even going to ask what happened...” He said.

“I almost got killed by a roomba.” Lance said.

“How?”

“Pidge strapped knives to it.”

“... Should’ve guessed.”

“Anyways, say hello to the camera, Keith!”

“Hello to the camera, Keith.” Pidge said.

“... When I’m allowed to get up again, I’m going to kill you.”

“You and what army?”

The video cut out with a badly remake of the ‘Law and Order: Special Victims Unit’ sound.

The video started back up again with Lance on the couch, with much screaming in the background.

The camera focused on Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Keith playing Mario Kart.

They were in teams.

Keith and Pidge in blue, Hunk and Matt in red.

The spectators (Hordak, Entrapta, Callum, Rayla, Ezran and Lance were all terrified by the amount of threats being thrown.)

After a couple of hours of playing Mario Kart, they all then decided to play Mario Party, which was arguably even more worse than Mario Kart.

They only played one game because Shiro had to come in to tell everyone to stop screaming.

“Soooo...” Lance said, quietly.

Pidge got up.

“I’m going to my room, cya suckers at 3AM.”

“Please don’t wake everyone up by crawling through the vents again.” Rayla said.

“Can’t promise anything.” Pidge said, shrugging.

After a while, everyone slowly started to go to their own thing.

Hunk was talking about science with Entrapta and Hordak and they all decided to go down to the lab. (Pidge overheard and joined them.)

Rayla went... somewhere.

Ezran went to go sleep.

Callum then also left... somewhere.

Matt then left to join Entrapta, Hordak, Pidge and Hunk.

That left Keith and Lance.

“So... Are we.. like... a thing now or what?” Lance asked.

Keith thought about it for a moment before he shrugged.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind.” Keith said.

“Hmm... I-I’ll think about it more.” Lance said.

Keith nodded before he joined Lance on the couch.

They then both fell asleep.


	12. Nostalgic Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Matt go on a date while Entrapta feels nostalgic.
> 
> When Matt and Shiro came back, they had some news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda want to start a story about a voltron and Holes crossover but i’m not sure-
> 
> like what if all the Paladins went to camp green lake
> 
> (I’ve already sorted out Pidge and Keith, but for everyone else I’m stuck.)
> 
> Also in the next few chapters, everyone is gonna go to Earth and it’s Christmas because I love Christmas fluff >:)
> 
> I apologise for the short chapter, I just wanted to have it short and sweet for this one!

It was 2AM 3 weeks after Keith and Lance had admitted their feelings towards each other.

Lance was nervously standing outside Keith’s door, pacing before he finally decided to knock.

Keith opened the door, eyebrow raised.

“I- I... Erm... I’ve thought about what you said a couple of weeks ago and... I accept.”

Keith grinned.

“I guess we’re boyfriends now.”

Lance nodded.

“Y-Yeah, and sorry if I mess up. This is my first relationship I’m really taking seriously.”

Keith blinked in surprise.

“Really? You said you had many girlfriends back on Earth.”

“Yeah.. I kinda lied about that... Half of it was to make myself feel better and the other was to impress you, actually... I mean, I did but it wasn’t actually anything serious.”

“Mmm, well I’m going back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Keith Said, quickly pecking Lance on the cheek and he turned on his heel, but before he closed the door he paused and turned back to Lance.

“I love you.”

“I-I- I love you too.” Lance replied.

Lance skipped quietly back to his room, grinning widely.

The next Morning

Keith strolled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning mi amor.”

Hunk looked at Lance, rather confused but he just shrugged it off.

Everyone slowly came in, but two were missing...

“Hey, Where’s Matt and Shiro?”

“I think they’ve gone on a date or something. Matt told me something about it but I wasn’t listening.” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

Entrapta looked at Lance and Keith.

“So, you two are together now?” She asked.

Lance blinked.

“I- Wha- How did you know that?!”

“I was crawling through the vents trying to find something I lost and I accidentally overheard you two’s confession.” Entrapta Said.

Keith sighed.

“Yeah, Okay. We are a thing.” Keith said.

“Aha! I was correct! Young love is a sweet thing. Remember our wedding, Hordak?”

Hordak nodded, grimly.

“Space pirates somehow managed to sneak their way in.”

Hunk chuckled.

“Space pirates?”

Hordak nodded.

“It was just after Etheria was connected to another galaxy.”

“Wait... It wasn’t before?”

Hordak nodded.

“It’s complicated.”

After breakfast, Hordak, Entrapta, Pidge and Hunk went back to working on the portal.

About half way through some tinkering, it flickered on for about a second, before closing again.

“We’re heading in a good direction! Hey, Pidge- Can you pass me the screwdriver?”

Pidge nodded.

When everyone was sitting down for supper, Matt beyond excitedly and happy slid in.

“You guys, you’d never guess what just happened.” He said, bouncing.

Pidge raised a brow.

“I am now proudly engaged!!” He announced, rather loudly.


	13. Time for Earth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro have decided everything for the wedding so ROAD TRIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t write the wedding planning bc that’s boring hahahahaha 
> 
> i’ve never even attended a wedding help me

Pidge dropped her fork.

“EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!” She yelled.

“I’m going to get married... Oh god. I’M GOING TO GET MARRIED.”

“Congratulations, Matt! That’s really great!” Hunk said.

“I know it is but like... That’s so weird to think. I’m going to be married soon.” Matt said.

Pidge nodded.

“I mean, yeah. You’re engaged. Of course you’re going to married.”

“You’re going to technically related to Shiro.”

“... Shiro was technically my adoptive dad...” Keith said.

“HE IS?!” Lance asked.

Keith nodded.

“He was my parental guardian after my mom left and my dad died, so technically he is so if I’m correct... Matt’s going to be new step-dad... Oh god.” 

“Hey! I’m right here, y’know!” Matt yelled.

“Hello future brother-in-law! You’ll have to deal with me for the rest of your life!”

“Oh god... I can deal with Hunk, but not you, Pidge.”

“Wow. Thanks.” Pidge said, sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.”

“Alright, alright guys. Let’s not get into a fight.”

“They’re already acting like siblings. Everyone start packing your stuff! We’re going to Earth!” Matt said.

“We’re what?”

“The wedding is in 3 weeks, so we better start getting ready soon!”

“In 3 weeks?!”

“Oh yeah... Me and Shiro have been engaged for a while now... We just didn’t want to tell anyone until everything was in place.”

“Hmm... Fair enough. Does Mom and Dad know?” Pidge Asked.

Matt looked at Pidge.

“We’re in space! I can’t communicate with them in space! When we arrive it’ll be a surprise, I guess! Allura has already contacted Earth leaders so they don’t blow us up with bombs thinking we’re some alien invaders.... which some of us are but, oh well.”

The 3 weeks came and went rather quickly, nothing significant happened in that period of time.

The Paladins were allowed to go home until 2 days before the wedding. (They’d be with their family for a week.)

Everyone was saying their (temporary) goodbyes, besides Keith... He was leaning against a wall.

Lance looked at him and walked over.

“You excited to see your family, samurai?” Lance asked, grinning.

Keith’s mouth turned to a frown.

“I... I don’t have family. Besides Shiro, I have nobody. My dad died when I was 10 and my mom is nowhere. No clue where she even went, or if she’s even alive, she’s been gone since I was a baby...”

Lance blinked.

“Oh jeez... Sorry- I.. I didn’t know...”

“It’s fine. I’m planning to spend time in my shack.”

“You know, if you want, you can come with me and meet my family? Or not, it’s up to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep! My family would love you, trust me!”

“A-Alright then.”

Lance beamed and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

“Let’s go then!” He said, before he paused.

“Oh, heads up. My family will speak Spanish sometimes. Do you know any Spanish?”

“Apart from what I’ve picked up from you, none whatsoever.”

“Alright, I’ll give you a couple of lessons while we head there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty keith 
> 
> Also, there will be Punk in the upcoming chapters (and probably a lot of it.)
> 
> also if anybody knows like, some spanish please help-
> 
> i’m very behind in Spanish classes too so erm-


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Paladins (+ Co.) head to Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge & Matt’s segment is pretty sad btw-
> 
> Everyone else’s is fine and cheerful!
> 
> also the absence of shiro is because i can’t write him whatsoever. along with allura, and lotor i find pretty difficult but i push through with him because i like his character too much.
> 
> **THERE’S ONE CURSE WORD IN HERE.**  
Just a heads up :)
> 
> jojo rabbit was a good film don’t @ me
> 
> but it was a bit weird and awkward seeing a 10 yr old crushing on like,,, a possible 18 yr old. (She looked 15 but she was engaged so-)
> 
> I also hid an autistic character in here :)  
You’ll have to guess who it is!

The first moments on Earth were... emotional to say the least.

It was raining, pouring in fact.

Lance ran out immediately, grinning widely.

It felt... calm and just lovely feeling the rain again. That’s one of the things everyone missed, secretly or not.

It might’ve caused annoyance in the past, but now it just brings joy, for the Paladins at least.

After a minute or two, Lance paused and turned to the group.

“We’re definitely home, guys.” He said.

The Paladins all ran around in the rain for ages, but it was only an hour.

Now it was time to say their (temporary) farewells.

Pidge hugged Hunk tightly.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Okay?”

Hunk nodded.

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

They all then set off, all to their homes.

Pidge and Matt to Italy, Hunk to Samoa, Lance and Keith to Cuba, Shiro to Japan.

The guests were staying with Coran and Allura, who would all go to different places.

****

Lance’s House

****

****  


It was rather sunny in Cuba, many beautiful houses and smiling faces despite all the people on the streets.

They arrived to a house with many flowers coming from the windows and rose vines climbing the walls.

Lance sighed.

“This is... really weird. I left home thinking I was the best guy in the world and way too cocky, but now, I’ve changed and I’ve got the best guy in the world was my boyfriend.”

“I am _not_ the best guy in the world.” Keith Said.

“Hmm, debatable.” Lance said, going to the door before he paused.

“God... I’m actually home.” He muttered before he finally knocked.

A short roundish woman, in her early 40’s with long brown hair and slightly tanned skin and green eyes opened the door.

The moment the door was opened the two engaged in a very tight hug, with tears included.

After all the tears, they were invited inside.

The entire family was in the living room.

His sister, Veronica was the one to address Keith.

“So... Who’s this guy then?” She asked, looking at Keith.

“I... Erm... Well... This is my boyfriend, Keith.”

Keith waved slightly but awkwardly.

Lance’s mother beamed.

“Oh, hijo! I’m so proud you found someone! So, how long have you two been together?”

“Well, we’re not actually that entirely sure. Space time is a l-“

“Hold up, you were in space?!”

“Uh, Yeah. The reason why is a bit complicated... But we were in space, how long have I been gone?”

“Ehh... About 5 years, Lance!” Someone yelled, a bit too angrily.

Lance blinked.

“F-Five years?! Oh man... That’s a lot of homework.”

“Hah. You still have to do homework.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Whatever, drop-out.”

“It’s not like I had a choice, I was practically kicked out immediately I did something that angered the Garrison.”

“You punched James, Keith.”

Veronica perked up.

“Hold on.. You were the kid that made the Garrison go nuts? We had to have an hour assembly because of you!”

Lance nodded.

“Yeah, it didn’t even really count as an assembly because it was just Iverson screaming at us for an hour not to do something ‘stupid’ but he didn’t actually tell us anything about what not to do.”

“Man, Keith, that’s your name right?-“

Keith nodded.

“- You are a legend at the Garrison, trust me. As one of Jame’s friends, he never forgot and people still talk about it to this day. What did he do anyways?”

Keith tensed up a little before he sighed.

“He sort of teased me about my parents... My dad just recently died and my mom left when I was a baby, so I got a bit... angry.”

“Oh jeez... He totally deserved it then. No matter who you are, you can’t joke about that...”

“That’s what I tried to explain but nobody listened.”

“I can just imagine the talk you got from Shiro... Oh man.” Lance said, shivering.

“Wait, THE Shiro? Kuberos mission Shiro? The legend?”

“Yep! And soon the husband Shiro!”

“Wait... What?”

“Yep! He’s marrying the one and only, Matthew Holt next week in fact and since we’re pretty good friends with them both, me and Keith are invited!”

“... Shiro is technically my adoptive dad, Lance, of course I know him.”

“And I’m terrified about that.”

“And soon Matt will be my other adoptive dad...” Keith said, shaking his head.

**Katie & Matt’s House**

Matt was pacing outside the door, very nervously.

“What do I even say?! Oh hey, Mom! Oh hey, Dad! I know I’ve been gone for 7 years but guess what, I’m engaged and The wedding is next week. Dad’s seen me since I’ve gone MISSING but still.”

“We’re missing person, buddies, but Mom is going to be pretty mad... about you going missing for 7 years and then at me for going missing for 5 years, not you getting married. She’ll be estatic about that.”

Matt nodded before he grinned widely.

“Are you going to tell them about your boyfriend?”

Pidge went a little red.

“I-I mean- I kind of have to. It’d be a bit weird if they saw me kiss a guy and didn’t know he was my boyfriend.”

“Mhm. Fair enough.”

They both stayed silent.

“Are we going to go in... or....” Pidge finally asked.

“Nah, we’re going to go missing for another 5 years.” Matt said, finally opening the door.

“WE’RE OKAY! WE’RE ALIVE-“ Matt began to yell.

“AND MATT’S ENGAGED.” Pidge finished.

“AND KATIE HAS A BOYFRIEND.”

Bae Bae rushed from the kitchen and barked at them both, tail wagging excitedly.

An elderly pale woman with grey hair, heavy freckles and hazel eyes came from the kitchen, beaming

“Oh! Matthew! Katie! You’ve been gone for so long! Me and your Grandpa missed you so much!”

“Grandma? What are you doing here? Where’s Mom and Dad?”

Grandma Holt frowned.

“Your father is at work but... Your mother... She... passed away.”

**Hunk’s House**

Hunk stood outside his home, not hesitating a moment to open the door.

A golden lab bounced over the moment he opened the door, he chuckled.

“Hello Kira. Who’s a clever dog? You are! Yes, you are! I’m going to take you on one of the biggest walks in the world tomorrow.” 

A teenager with warm dark skin, very long black frizzy hair and blue eyes bounced down the stairs before shrieking.

“OH MY GOD, YOU AREN’T DEAD.” She yelled.

“That’s not a very good way to greet your brother, Nina.” 

“YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 5 YEARS, TSU. OF COURSE I’M A LITTLE DISTURBED.”

Another teen slid down the banister, a slightly paler boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, before he fell off at the sight of Hunk.

Kira strutted over to the beyond surprised boy on the floor and licked his face.

The boy finally let out a large yell.

“MOM, MAMA. TSUYOSHI IS IN THE HALL.” 

There was a lot of footsteps until the entire house was downstairs.

There were his 4 brothers (including the one on the floor), 5 sisters (including Tina), his 2 sister-in-laws, his 3 brother-in-laws, his 7 uncles, his 9 aunts, his 4 grandparents and his moms.

Hunk waved nervously.

“Uhm, hello again?” He said.

He was engulfed in a massive hug and ushered to the living room.

There were many, many tears but after the catch-up, they all had relatively normal conversations until finally _one_ came up. The most embarrassing one. The one you’d definitely hear at a family reunion.

“So... Is there a special someone in your life?”

Hunk’s face went bright red.

“I- Uh- Erm.... Well...”

There was no point in lying about it. They were bound to find out anyway and that would leave even more questions than telling them first time they asked.

“I d-do actually...”

One of his brothers, Aleki laughed.

“I’m sorry- but I doubt that. There’s no way you managed to find a girlfriend in 5 years, while here you couldn’t find one for your entire childhood or teen years or even very very early adulthood.”

One of the girls gasped, it was Hana.

Another decided to fight back.

“It’s not like you are better than him. You’re 16 and you don’t have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, so don’t put him down because Tsu does.”

“I do have a girlfriend!” Aleki Said.

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“H-Her name is... Uhm... Ria! She goes to another school, so you wouldn’t know her.”

“Uh-Huh...”

After a long talk, they all had dinner and then they were all excused.

Hunk shared a room with all his brothers, they all had a bunk bed.

Hunk always had one to himself, though.

He pulled out his phone to send a message to Pidge.

‘hey, i know you are probably hanging out with your family but... like, half of my family think you don’t exist, or at least one of my brothers do.’

The then it hit him.

_She’s probably asleep._

But then again... She **never** sleeps...

To his (sort of) surprise, she replied a couple of minutes later.

‘honestly, i’d rather not exist right now.’

Hunk was taken aback.

‘what?! why?!’

‘while we were gone... my mom died.’

Hunk gasped, blinking rapidly.

‘oh katie.... i’m so sorry :( i really have no words... i’m going to give you the biggest hug in the entire world when i see you in a week. i don’t know what you are going through at all but... if you want to talk.. i am here but you don’t have to. that’s terrible...’

‘thanks hunk, but i’m not sure if i want to talk about it right now... but i don’t mind talking in general. want to see my dog?’

‘yeah sure :)’

There was a picture of a grey pit bull, smiling goofily with it’s tounge out in an incredibly messy room.

‘aw :D so cute! what’s its name?’

‘bae bae, he’s technically matt’s dog but he prefers me’

‘hehe, want to see my dog?’

‘yeah sure’

Hunk dug through some photos through his phone before he found one.

It was him when just before he left for the Garrison and Kira was just a puppy.

He sent it.

‘it’s an old photo because kira is in her cage and i don’t want to wake her, or the entire house, up.’

‘she’s cute :) she’s a lab, right?’

‘yep! our neighbours dog had puppies and i practically begged my moms for one, they gave in first try because we all wanted a dog.’

‘moms?’

‘oh yeah! i have two moms! my dad left when i was 6 :/ he wasn’t so great’

‘how? if you don’t mind me asking.’

‘he was sort of manipulative in a way and didn’t let my mom hang out with her friends unless he was with her. he said it was to ‘protect her’ but there hasn’t been a problem in my village since 1943. you can probably guess what happened there...’

‘oh yeah. it was a minor thing in the news. i found it by misspelling something and an image of an article about it came up.’

‘really? huh. nobody actually has told me what happened.’

‘a jewish man looked at someone and got the police called on him because of some stupid reason... can’t remember what it was.’

‘ohhhh... now i remember. it was for ‘attempted assult’’

‘omg... everyone was so dumb back then...’

‘🌟💫✨manipulators✨💫🌟’

‘true.’

‘fuck you, hitler’

‘... was that a jojo rabbit reference?’

‘maybe ;)’

‘that was an odd movie.’

‘my teacher put it on thinking it would be an educational film... oh boy was she wrong.’

‘i mean,,, it kinda was.’

‘showing a film with blood, curse words, hanging bodies and death to a bunch of Year 7’s wasn’t a good idea, babe.’

‘oh never mind. that was definitely a bad idea.’

‘i was lowkey traumatised by the hanging bodies ngl’

‘i was 17 when i watched the film and so was i.’

‘that’s because you are too innocent, love.’

‘🥰☺️🙈’

‘>3’

‘<3’

‘my grandma just told me go to sleep, who needs sleep’

‘you need sleep pidge’

‘no i don’t’

‘yes you do’

‘no >:(‘

‘yes’

‘no’

‘c’mon’

‘n o’

‘i’ll personally fly yellow over there to make you sleep.’

‘ok ok- night night’

‘night :)’

Hunk put his phone down, staring at the top bunk.

He closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

His dream wasn’t pleasant... He hasn’t had a nice dream in 5 years...

He couldn’t remember what it was about but it didn’t feel nice at all.

****

The Next Morning

****

**   
**** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hunk woke up rubbing his eyes.

There was a figure next to him.

He jumped.

“P-Pidge?! What-“

“I decided to come down for a day. I left Matt and my Grandma to do their puzzles.” She said, in a green tartan shirt, black jeans and forest green converses.

“But- why are you _here._” He asked, before realising how rude that sounded.

Pidge shrugged.

“I just wanted to say hello to my boyfriend... and to prove I’m actually real to his family.”

Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah, But it was advised you are meant to spend time with your family.”

“I definitely did that! I spent the entire of yesterday with my dad and brother! I just wanted to spend at least one day with you on Earth because who knows next time we’ll be here. I promise I’ll stay away until the wedding.”

“Alright, I guess I could show you around the village.” Hunk said.

“But the real question is, how did you get in?”

“I... actually forgot. Oh wait, I rang the doorbell and one of your moms answered it. What do you think I did?”

“Knowing you, I thought you got through a window or lock picked the door.”

“I’d only do that if it was something urgent.”

“And what’s ‘urgent’?”

“That’s secret. I’ll be waiting outside, alright?”

Hunk nodded as Pidge got up to leave.

After a couple of minutes he was out of his room and he gave Pidge a giant hug.

“Hey, I’m sorry about your mom.”

Pidge shrugged.

“I talked with Matt to get all my feelings out. It sucks but... You can’t really do anything about it. It’s in the past.”

Hunk nodded.

“Just know, I am here if you do want to talk.”

Pidge nodded, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, I know.”

One of Hunk’s siblings came up the stairs and almost fell back down them.

“Oh my god, she is actually real.”

Pidge turned to Hunk.

“Wait... You weren’t actually joking, were you?”

“You thought I was joking?”

“I didn’t know that your family was that thick.”

“Only a quarter of them thought you were made up, mostly my younger brothers.”

“Of course...”

They both made their ways downstairs.

“Oh! By the way, I made plans to go see my friends today, do you want to come with?”

“Oh yeah! Sure!”

The house was mostly empty. Most of the family went out on a massive shopping trip. The only ones left in the house were Aleki, Nina, Alba and Oscar (And of course, Hunk.)

After Hunk had eaten breakfast, the couple set off.

“Just so you know, we all have nicknames for each other, so how we greet each other isn’t actually our real names.”

They arrived at a hut.

“This is Genesis’ house. Her nickname is Ona.” Hunk explained before knocking.

A girl with very very dark skin, her black hair pulled into really long braids (they go down to her thighs) and dark blue eyes opened the door.

“Oh my god! Tsuyomeister! Where on Earth have you been?! Come on, give ya girl a hug.” Genesis or ‘Ona’ said.

“Well.. I actually haven’t been on Earth.”

“Oh my god. No way! You actually got into space? You’re so lucky! I had to drop out of the Garrison after the first year to look after my grandpa. HEY! PAPI! YOU’D NEVER GUESS WHO’S AT THE DOOR!”

An elderly man made his way to the door.

“Oh! Tsu! It’s you! How are you these days-“ He looked at Pidge.

“Oh? Who’s this?”

“Hey, I’m Pidge, well my real name is Katie but, everyone calls me Pidge. I’m Hunk’s girlfriend.”

Ona looked mildly surprised.

“As in Pidge Gunderson? You were in the Garrison, right?”

Pidge nodded.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Pidge... Katie...”

“You can call me Pidge.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Pidge! We’ve got to tell everyone else! They won’t believe it!” Ona said.

“Will you be alright by yourself a while, Papi?”

The old man nodded.

“I’m not going to go break a hip just because you’re not around for a while. I’ll be completely fine.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Go on, Genesis. Go be an adult, don’t worry about your old man.”

“Thanks Grandpa. I’ll be back before supper!” She yelled before she bounced over to Hunk and Pidge.

“So, How did you two get together? Tell me all the tea.”

“Well... A mutual friend got us together. We were all at a mall and then she asked me what I felt about Pidge and I told her that I thought she was amazing and very very smart, and cute and Pidge kinda overheard so she came to me about it and that’s how we got together.”

“Aw! That’s so cute!

Ona turned to Pidge.

“Sorry if this is personal, but how did you lose your eye?”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other.

“Well... This was after me and Hunk got together, we were at a party and someone kept flirting with Hunk. He was obviously older than us, mid 30’s probably. Hunk obviously wasn’t into it and told him to stop, the guy didn’t and kept doing it until a fight broke out and the dude clawed my eye out and... it was intense.”

“Oh man... That does sound intense. Cool story though!”

They arrived at a house.

“Just heads up, Olivia, or Kitty, is a little intense. She’s a hardcore scene kid.”

“She’s still into that?” Hunk asked.

Ona nodded.

“Yeah, But she’s still the same nice excited Olivia.”

Ona knocked on the door.

A pale girl with long bright pink hair with a black streak, freckles and ice blue eyes opened the door.

“OMG! Tsuyomeister! You’re here! Olivia is so happy! You’ve been gone for so long... Olivia was beginning to get worr- Oh gosh! What happened to your eye, stranger I don’t know!”

“My name is Katie and it was just a fight, I’m fine now.”

“But that’s still terrible!”

Pidge shrugged.

“I’ve dealt with worse feelings.”

“That’s suspicious.” Ona said.

Hunk looked at Ona shaking his head and he mouthed ‘Don’t say that.’

“I mean, I did just find out my mom died yesterday so I mean...”

Everyone went silent and Hunk just hugged Pidge.

“Sorry... I.. I didn’t know.” Ona apologised.

“It’s fine. I’m not completely over it but- I’ll be fine.

Everyone awkwardly walked to the next and final house.

It could barely count as a house, it was just some sticks and a cardboard box on top of the sticks.

“Hugo! Come on! Olivia and Ona have a surprise for you!”

There was an annoyed grunt from the ‘house’ and a tanned boy with black hair and grey eyes emerged from it.

His face went from displeased to confusion then anger.

“I told you I don’t want to be bothered by you freaks anymore! God! Just leave me alone!”

This was definitely a different Hugo. Completely.

Before Hunk left, he was smart, friendly and kind. Now... He looked constantly hostile to everyone and looked like he thought everyone was out to get him.

“And what are you doing back here?!” He yelled at Hunk.

“You left us for some stupid space thing! I bet you weren’t good at anything! Are you back here because you were thrown out and you’re begging us to accept you again? Think again, Tsuyoshi! Now leave with your freaky furry, stupid Mexican hairball and eyeless monster.” He yelled, getting angrier by the second.

“Hugo...”

“What?!”

“You... What happened?”

“What do you mean ‘What Happened’? You know **exactly** what happened. You got in and I didn’t. HOW COULD A IDIOT LIKE YOU GET IN BUT NOT ME?! I HAD A’S AND YOU COULD BARELY GET A C. YOU’RE DUMB, TSUYOSHI. Just face it.”

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Shut up! Just because you didn’t get in doesn’t mean you get to be an ass! Hunk is one of the smartest people I know! He’s also the nicest! So just back off. C’mon... This immature _kid_ surely isn’t worth our time.”

“I’m actually older than you... What are you? 18? You’re the kid here.”

“You told us to leave but you just have to argue back, don’t you? Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, everyone left, leaving Hugo.

“Am... Am I a freak?” Olivia finally asked.

Ona turned to Olivia.

“No, no! Not at all! You’re just... you, and that’s perfect. You just be yourself, Kitty. That’s all we ask.”

Olivia frowned.

“B-But... He said- I was a freak! He told me t-that everything he says is true..! So I am a freak!” Olivia said, hiding her face in her hands.

“Well, he’s wrong. If he’s said that to you, he’s so very very wrong. You are amazing, Olivia. You are not a freak. If anybody is a freak, he’s a freak. He’s angry because he wasn’t accepted into a school and puts down people who are better than him.”

Olivia smiled very slightly.

“R-Really?”

Ona nodded.

“Yes. I mean every single word I say.”

Kitty hugged Ona tightly.

“Thanks Ona... You are really nice. Kitty feels very happy now.”

“Good. What now?”

“Ooh! Ooh! Uhm... What about the... never mind...”

“We could take my Mom’s boat for a boat ride? I’ll have to ask her and she’ll have to come with though...”

Olivia nodded.

“That sounds great!”

They all made their way to Hunk’s house.

Olivia looked at Hunk.

“If it makes you feel any better, Olivia doesn’t think you’re dumb. Olivia thinks you are very smart. Hugo is dumb for thinking you are dumb.”

Hunk smiled slightly.

“Thanks, Olivia.”

They finally reached a garage. It was rather small but it had a nice feeling to it.

“Mom! Mom!”

A muscular woman with warm dark skin and long black dreadlocks pulled into a bun and hazel eyes was perched over a work bench, looking rather puzzled before she finally looked up.

“Oh! Hello you lot! It’s nice to see the whole gang again- but... someone’s missing right? Hugo, was it?”

“He’s gone mental. He refuses to be anywhere around us anymore. He’s convinced himself that we’re all freaks and abominations. Especially Olivia and Hunk.”

“Oh... That’s a real shame... He was such a nice, smart and kind boy too... Oh well. What do you folks need?”

“Can we borrow the boat?”

“Oh Aleki just took it out for fishing. He’ll be back in about... 2 hours? You guys can take it out then.”

“Alright Mom! We’ll see you then!”

“Be careful out there!”

They ended up going to a café they all loved when they were younger. It had animals there. Dogs to snakes, lizards to birds...

Olivia always went with a cat called Sniffles, who was surprisingly still there. There was a puppy called Hank that was very interested in Hunk. Ona was very fond of a budgie called Tulip while a ferret called Kirby managed to snuggle up to Pidge.

They all had laughs until they decided to leave as the sun was setting.

They made a plan to go camping on a tiny island only a couple of miles away.

It was popular with tourists and the night sky there was amazing.

They got their stuff and left on the boat.

They arrived as the moon was greeting the world.

They set up the tents and put down a blanket and the group laid down on it.

“I wonder how Keith and Lance are...”

Olivia looked at Hunk, curiously.

“Who’s Lance and Keith?”

“They’re friends of me and Pidge’s. They also went to the Garrison, but Keith got kicked out.”

“Oh wait! I know those two! I remember I had to drop off something to Iverson for Mrs. Montgomery and there was this Emo looking kid getting a telling off from Mr. Shirogane! Oh man... That was a while ago.”

“Mr. Shirogane is going to be my brother-in-law and that makes Keith my nephew... ew.”

“No way! That’s pretty cool! Is Keith still that loner Emo kid?”

“Pretty much but he’s come a long way... sort of. I mean, he can tolerate Lance now which is a plus.”

“They’re dating, of course they’d have to tolerate each other.”

“Wait, Lance McClain?! Flirted with anything that had legs?! That Lance?”

“Yep.”

“Oh man... That’s an odd match.”

“I know, but they just kinda clicked after a while.”

“They got together on my birthday, technically.” Hunk added.

“And Coran had to clean an entire hallway...”

“He did? Why?”

“Matt found Keith and Lance making out in the hallway as we were watching the movie.”

“Oh. I... did not need to know that but... okay.”

“I thought everyone knew.” Pidge said, shrugging.

They all laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

Hunk hugged Pidge closely before they all began to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just made the thing about the whole ‘Jew was charged for attempted assault for looking at someone’ up btw-
> 
> something probably did happen like that tho, knowing the 40’s.
> 
> (i’m not trying to make autistic people as these weirdos or anything- i just wanted to add a nice oblivious scene kid that was autistic :))
> 
> (Olivia’s nickname is Kitty because she wears cat ears and gloves, not for any other reason besides she loves cats... a lot.)


	15. Panic at The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for the wedding and stuff hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note this is coming from someone who has never been to a wedding. Ever. Like 0. This may be widely inaccurate wedding wise but let’s just say ‘sci-fi fanfiction logic’.
> 
> I also apologise for the pun in the name... I really like Panic! and couldn’t pass the opportunity.
> 
> Also, this is sorta late because I got too caught up in watching Stranger Things, so I apologise :’)
> 
> it also gets kinda angsty again because that’s what i do
> 
> also there’s like, a very slight mention of mpreg but it’s not human biology so 🤔  
(i find mpreg gross but like, aliens aren’t like us,,, bc they are aliens.)

Matt was pacing in the hallway, very very nervously.

He was in a brown suit with a daisy in it’s pocket.

“Oh my god... Oh my god. I’m getting married.”

Pidge nodded, who was a Victorian styled knee length forest green dress.

“Yes, Matt. You are getting married.”

“Look! I’m nervous!”

“I’m aware of that! I would’ve been concerned if you weren’t nervous.”

“Whoever isn’t nervous about getting married isn’t human.”

Entrapta bounced in wearing a dark purple tailcoat suit.

“You should probably start walking. It’s 5:32 and it’ll take you 3 minutes to walk down to the alter.”

“T-Thanks Entrapta.”

Matt sighed.

“I’m really doing this, aren’t I?”

“It’s too late to get cold feet now, mate!” Pidge said, pushing him out the room.

She went down the corridor and went in her seat. She didn’t even realise who she was sitting next to her.

They looked masculine with purple skin, long flowing shiny white hair and piercing yellow eyes... 

Oh god... **It was Lotor.**

Pidge managed to make eye-contact with Keith, who was lucky enough to be next to someone they actually knew, which was Ezran.

She managed to mouth to him: ‘Why is he here?!’

Keith looked rather confused.

Pidge sighed going over to him.

“Why- Why the hell is Lotor here?! He tried to kill is, gosh darn it!” Pidge whispered

Keith shrugged.

“I don’t know! How am I meant to know?! He just walked in and took a seat!”

“He _what?!_ He might not even be invited for all we know and he’s here to sabotage us, or worse!”

“Calm down! I’ve brought my knife!”

“That’s supposed to make the situation better?!”

“Yes! At least one of us is armed!”

“He might have his big ass sword in one of the pockets and nobody can tell.”

“Pidge, you’re way smarter than me. Think rationally.”

Pidge sighed, going back to her seat.

Lotor began to speak, not even giving Pidge a glance.

“I’m not trying to sabotage you. I’m trying to sabotage someone else. I was meant to sabotage this silly Earth ritual but I overheard something my father said and well... I decided to finally pick a side, so I have.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You can’t.” Lotor said, finally shooting a look at Pidge.

Matt just then opened the doors and ran down the alter.

Pidge sighed heavily, shaking her head.

The music started but nobody entered...

After a couple of minutes, an unknown figure wearing a mask and a black armour entered, carrying Shiro, who was unconscious but unharmed. The figure then dropped him on the floor before taking off the mask. Whoever this was, they were Galra.

They had light pink fur with big fluffy ears, purple hair and blue eyes.

Keith stood up, knife in hand. 

“Who the hell are you?!” He yelled.

“That’s classified.” They said.

The Galra looked at Lotor.

“Why are you wearing _that?_ It looks ridiculous on you.”

“We’re at a wedding. That’s why.”

“I don’t care where we are, you’re about to go into a battle.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, walking up to her.

“Finally. Thought you’d take a million years.”

Lotor had his sword drawn and he lunged at the mysterious person.

She quickly dodged and took out her own weapon. Two pistols.

“I knew you were a traitor.”

Everyone (besides Keith) ducked under the church benches.

Keith walked up to the Galra before putting her in a chokehold and with his knife to their neck.

“Tell us who you are or I’ll slit your throat right now.”

They remained silent.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds. 5... 4... 3-“

When he said “3” he was struck in the stomach and was sent flying back.

“My name is Nora. Who are you?”

“That’s- That’s none of your business.” He said, struggling to get up.

“And my name is?”

“Yes.”

“That’s stupid. Oh well... It doesn’t matter because I’m meant to... y’know kill ya.”

“Good luck with that.”

Nora looked at Keith, eyebrow raised.

“Hm. Well I’m not here for specifically you. I’m here for everyone, really but... Guess you are first.”

She raised her gun to Keith but just as she pulled the trigger Keith narrowly dodged. It hit a bench leg.

Only minutes later, an entire fight broke out. Bullets were flying everywhere, scars and scratches were being etched into skin... Nobody died but it wasn’t pleasant. There were definitely injuries...

When there was a slight pause, Nora escaped quickly.

Keith looked around before he turned to the nearest Paladin, which happened to be Pidge.

“Check for any injuries. If so, go to the nearest phone and call an ambulance if it’s serious.”

“Yeah, what else would I do?! I’m not an idi-“ She froze, looking at the corner of the room.

**Not him. Anybody but him.**

She ran over and kneeled next to him.

“Hunk?! Oh god... Please...”

Hunk groaned opening his eyes slightly.

“K-Ka... Katie...?” He croaked, blood dripping from his head.

Pidge nodded.

“Y-Yeah. It’s me... J-J-Just hang on, alright?”

“Mhm... I’m j-just a bit s-s-sleepy.”

“Go take a nap then... I-I’ll be right back.” She said, before getting up and rushing out of the venue.

Lance limped over to Keith. He had scars but nothing fatal.

“Well... That was interesting.” He said.

Keith spun around before hugging Lance tightly.

“Woah! You alright, man?”

“Yeah. I’m... just happy you are alright. That’s all.”

“Heh. Not sure if I’m entirely ‘fine’ but... I’ll be alright.”

They both just stood in each other’s arms for a while until they heard police and ambulance sirens.

Lance sighed.

“Finally... Wait- Why are the Ambulance here? Is anybody hurt?!”

“Well, there are injuries but... we don’t know anybody specific. Well... Pidge might because she was looking around for people but...”

“Guess we just have to find ou- OH MY-“ Lance began before his voice turned into a shriek, alarming Keith.

Keith looked at him, confused.

“What? What is it?!”

Lance was already running over to where Hunk was leaned up against.

“Hunk?! Hunk!! Are you okay?!”

Hunk very slowly opened his eyes, blinking.

“L... L-Lance...?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s... that’s me buddy.”

“Mmm...”

“What even happened to you?!”

“Someone slammed my head against a wall I think... Or at least that’s what I remember... My memory I-it’s a bit... eh. Fuzzy.”

“Well of course it is! You probably have like, a concussion or something! Well, good news is that the Ambulances are just outside.”

“T-That’s g.. good..”

The trip to the hospital wasn’t fun. Turns out there was more casualties that were hidden throughout the entire church.

Nobody died, thankfully but... some were severely hurt. Keith, Shiro and Hunk and a few others were hospitalised.

Keith had a broken nose, quite a lot of bruises, a black eye and lots of scratches where some would leave nasty scars. Shiro was just a bit dazed but they still wanted to run a couple of tests while Hunk just had a very minor concussion that won’t cause much problems. Just some temporary memory loss but nothing important. Lotor was nowhere to be seen or heard, however.

Lance walked into Keith’s hospital room before pulling up a chair.

“How are you holding up, samurai?”

“It’s alright, I guess. Worst thing is a broken nose.”

“Hm. Doubt a kiss will make it better then.”

Keith chuckled a little.

“No, it probably won’t.”

There was a long silence.

“Who do you think that was? Y’know. That Galra girl.” Lance asked.

“She said her name was Nora... That’s all we have.”

“Hmm... Mysterious. Do you think she’ll turn up again?”

“I hope not.”

“... I think the wedding went well, though.”

Keith looked at Lance, eyebrow raised.

“They didn’t even get to the vows! They aren’t even technically married!”

“Well that gives you more time to prepare for the fact that Matt will probably be your future dad.”

“Oh god...”

As if he was magically summoned, Matt was at the door.

“Wow. Thanks.” He said, sarcastically.

“What are you doing here, Matt?”

“I want to spend quality time with my son in law, is that too much to ask?”

“... That sounds so weird coming from you.”

“I know. It sounds even weirder to me because you are technically my son now.”

“Please stop reminder me.”

“So... What do you guys want to talk about?”

“How does it feel to have a half alien son?” Keith asked.

“It feels so weird because since I was in 5th grade, I’ve been trying to prove to people that aliens to exist, which I was right about, and and I have a half alien was a son.”

“Congratulations. What was it like when you were abducted by aliens?”

“It was really really weird. 0/10. Wouldn’t try again. Definitely getting a 0 on Yelp... Also why do you keep asking alien questions?”

“I’m a cryptid hunter, Matt. I need to gather as much information as I can.”

“Oh god... Uh, Lance, how does it feel to date a nerd?”

“You should seriously be asking Shiro or Hunk this but, I’ll answer, it feels... odd? If you went back in time 5 years in the past and told me I’d be dating a nerd dude with a mullet, I would’ve probably laughed and then argued with you.”

“Fair enough. I also have a fun fact about Galra I found out about because I did some research to help me understand my alien son more, and that is... Male galrans can get pregnant so watch out. Alright that’s enough from me, lovely chat, son and son in law.” Matt said, walking out of the room.

After Matt was out of earshot, the two just stayed silent. Not even breathing was audible from the silence.

“How the hell does he know that? Did you know about that???”

“No?! Why would I know?!”

“Oh I don’t know?! Maybe because you are apart of that alien species?!”

Pidge walked in, very much confused with Ezran on her shoulders.

“Should I even ask what you two are yelling about?”

“Matt just waltzed in her and gave us a not-so-fun-fact that we don’t know if it was a joke or not.”

“What was that fact?”

“... It isn’t exactly NSFW, It’s just, a child is here.”

“I can handle it! Don’t underestimate me!” Ezran chirped.

“... Ok. I mean, it isn’t actually that inappropriate the more I think about-“

“WHAT PART OF MALE GALRANS CAN GET PREGNANT ISN’T INAPPROPRIATE, LANCE?!”

Pidge looked at Keith, before she burst out laughing

“Oh no... Oh no... Not... Not that..” She said, in between hysterical laughter.

“WAIT IS IT TRUE?!”

“YEP. YES IT IS. HAVE FUN WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE, YOU TWO. I’VE GOT TO TELL ENTRAPTA ABOUT THIS, HAHA!”

The two stayed silent, left alone with that life changing fact.

“... So-“

“Nope.”


	16. listen to my voice, it’s my disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a masquerade ball with a twist.
> 
> [The Paladins will remember all that happened during the Masquerade Ball because pLOt]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been reading many Punk/Hidge fanfics recently so there will be quite a lot here so 👀  
(correction: THAT’S ALL WE SEE)
> 
> also yes, Shiro is here but he doesn’t say anything lol
> 
> This will also be incredibly cliché. Just a heads up.
> 
> Pidge and Hunk also have a conversation about the OG Voltron

Everyone was hanging out in the lab when a message came over the speakers, it was clearly Coran’s. Nobody can mistake it.

“Will everyone please come out to the main hall? We have a surprise!” He announced.

Everyone did as they were told and made their way to the main hall.

“Hello you lot! You all have been working quite hard the last few weeks, so I’ve put something together for you all! It’s what humans call ‘a masquerade ball’ but there’s a catch. The masks you’ll put on will temporarily wipe your memory! Your memory will only be erased while you have to mask on, when you take the mask off, your memories will be back immediately. This in optional, however. The outfits you can choose from will be in the box.”

Everyone looked around at each other, before looking at the boxes. One for suits and one for dresses.

It didn’t take long for everyone to find one. Everyone also took a mask.

They all then left to get dressed.

“Meet back in about 2 hours!”

It took a bit more than 2 hours for everyone to meet up again. It took actually 2 hours and a half. 

Classical music echoed throughout the hall, it felt enchanted. The hall itself was made to look like a French ballroom that made the Nobles of the 1800’s turn all shades of green. It was coated in gold and silver and other precious materials. It may just be a large illusion but that didn’t make it any less prettier. It even had windows with golden laced curtains that looked out into the colourful abyss that was space.

“Holy...” Callum breathed.

“... It would be a nightmare if we were near a sun right now.” Pidge said.

“How?” Lance asked

“Gold is shiny. It would reflect off the sun and probably blind everyone.”

“Oh yeah. Oops.”

“Don’t tell me it’s going to be like social dancing again.” Keith groaned.

“Social dancing?” Hunk Said, rather confused.

“You are very lucky you didn’t have to do social dancing. Everyone tripping over each other was funny, but it hurt a lot when it was your turn.” Keith Said.

Pidge nodded.

“It was a blessing and a curse.”

“Mostly a curse.” Keith intervened.

“Yep. It was the worst.”

“I doubt it was _that_ bad.”

“In our school, you could only go with a girl if you were a boy and vice versa. It was whack.”

Matt nodded.

“I enjoy dancing in general, but social dancing... oh boy. That was... Interesting to say the least.”

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about but I’ll just nod like I understand.” Callum said.

“That’s the best thing to do.” Hunk Said.

“Not really but okay.”

“Sooo... are we going to put on our masks and start dancing or...?” Lance asked.

“Oh yeah, right. Anyways, if any of us do something stupid, it’s not our fault.” Pidge said, taking out a green masquerade mask.

After about a minute of struggling to get them on, everyone was already dancing... somehow?

Lance was with Hordak.

Entrapta was with Callum

Lance was with Rayla

Pidge was with Ezran (hah the shorties)

Hunk was with Keith.

Shiro was with Matt.

After the first dance, everyone sat down.

They all began to talk to each other.

“So I don’t remember anything until know but for some odd reason I can remember how to do algebra.” Pidge said.

“Hm. That’s the same with me... Do you think we were brought here against our will?” Hunk replied.

“Hm. At least the halls nice.” 

“That’s what your concerned about?

“I mean... There’s not much to be concerned about if I don’t have any memories.”

“... Fair enough but still. It seems odd.”

“It’s more exciting that odd. Maybe we were taken by the mafia and this is secretly a torture mechanism that only they know about because let’s be honest, who in their right mind would listen to classical music by choice?”

“This is even more worrying. How do you come up with this stuff?!”

Pidge shrugged.

“It seems like it would be a good mystery-thriller novel.”

“You... actually have a point there but still, if we’re in the actual situation, it doesn’t seem that pleasant, does it?”

“I don’t actually think that, I think we were taken by aliens.”

“Okay, now you have really lost your mind.”

The music got a little louder and everyone took this as their cue to start dancing again.

This time it was:

Hunk and Pidge

Lance and Matt

Shiro and Keith

Callum and Ezran

Matt and Hordak

Rayla and Entrapta 

When the dance finished, Hunk and Pidge continued their conversation.

“Do you actually have any proof that we were taken by aliens?”

“Do you have any proof that we weren’t?”

“N-No...”

“So, in conclusion, we may never know. Let’s just enjoy ourselves and hey, if my predictions are right then I have bragging rights.”

“We’ll probably be dead though... especially with the mafia option.”

“You may have a point with that but... Hey, who knows. That’s the fun of mystery.”

“It just feels like we have to second guess everything though... Like ‘Oh hey, what if I open this door and solve the entire murder but... what if the evil mastermind is there instead and kills me too?’”

“That’s sort of unrealistic.”

“And being kidnapped by the mafia or abducted by aliens, isn’t?”

“You’re a bit of a pessimist, aren’t you?”

“It’s called being realistic.”

“Mhm. Sure it is.”

“God, are you two married or something or do you just constantly bicker?” Lance groaned.

Pidge and Hunk shrugged.

“Who knows. Our memories are gone.” They both said.

“I’m just going to assume you two are married.”

“We don’t have rings on our fingers though-“ They both tried to say but Lance was gone.

The two laughed.

“I think this night is going to be fun.”

“Hmm... That’s debatable.” Hunk said, which earned him a playful elbow on the arm.

“Hey!” He said, rubbing the area she elbowed him, looking at her disapprovingly but his goofy smile gave it away.

“Hm? I have no idea what just happened, seriously.” She said, looking around innocently.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Seriously! Must’ve been a fly or something!”

“A fly that punched my arm?”

“Yes. I just discovered the new species. It’s called ‘A fly that punched a guy I was hanging out with’s arm”.”

“Mhm. I totally believe that.” He said, sarcastically.

“And you should because that’s what happened.”

The music gained in volume once more and the pair stood up and waltzed around the hall, throwing in an occasional comment that would make the other giggle.

Lance whispered to the person he was dancing with, who was Keith;

“Are you sure they aren’t married? Just look at them!”

“They look a bit too young to be married, and there’s no ring on either of their fingers.”

“Hm. Maybe engaged?”

“There’d be an engagement ring.”

“So that leaves that they are friends or dating.”

“Or strangers that just met and are getting along? I don’t think anybody knows anyone here.”

“Hmm... Maybe but that just seems unlikely.”

“Yeah. Sure. Because you are always right.” Keith Said, rolling his eyes.

The music stopped rather abruptly and an announcement was made... somewhere.

“You may now all eat! There’s some tables where food will be brought out momentarily.

After that, everyone made their way to the new found tables.

“I don’t know... This mafia is treating us quite nicely.” Hunk teased, grinning slightly.

“Or aliens. They might be aliens... or both! An alien mafia!”

“You do come up with strange ideas.”

“It’s called imagination, maybe you should try it out sometime.”

“In all honesty, I just hope we’re safe. If the mafia thing is true... oh man. I guess aliens would be better but... as long as their nice.”

“I mean... they’re feeding us, right? That’s usually a good sign.”

“Hmmm... Still. The food could be poisoned and it’ll all slowly kill us one by one until we’re all gone and they’ll dumb our bodies somewhere to rot and decay.”

“... Not was I was expecting but it’s a step in the right direction.”

“Wait... What?!”

“Of imagination building, silly! There’s a lot more efficient ways to kill someone.”

“... Should I be concerned?”

“I wouldn’t try them but, maybe keep your eye open.”

“I seriously can’t tell if you are joking are not...”

“I’m joking! I’m joking! I’d never kill someone, seriously. I’m completely serious.”

“You better be. I don’t want to bail you out of jail.” Hunk Said, rolling his eyes.

“Aw, you’d do that for me?”

“I guess.”

“You’re a nice guy... erm... What’s your name?” Pidge Asked.

“Hunk.”

“Hm, I can see why you are called that.”

Hunk’s face went quite red at that.

“Are... Are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Nobody will ever know.”

“S-So, What’s your name?”

“Katie, but my nickname is Pidge.”

“Why is your nickname Pidge?”

“Why is your name Hunk?”

“... Well played, Katie.”

“You too, Hunk.”

The two then burst out into laughter.

Lance looked at the two suspiciously.

“Those two are getting along a little too well...” He said.

Keith sighed.

“What’s ‘getting along too well’?” He asked.

“Just look at them! They’re laughing like hyenas over there!”

“... Hyenas don’t actually laugh but, okay.”

“It’s a metaphor.”

“An incorrect one.”

“Who cares! It’s obvious they knew each other before this, even if they got their memories wiped!”

“So? They’re just getting along.”

“It’s suspicious.”

“I’m just going to sit with Hordak and Rayla.” Keith Said, getting up.

“Wait! Keith! Come back!”

Hunk and Pidge were watching the whole affair unfold with Keith and Lance, afterwards they were laughing more than before.

After they stopped laughing, they finally began to eat.

“Try not to get poisoned, mate.”

“If one of us is poisoned, it’s everyone for themselves.”

“Ok, so you’d bail me out of jail but not save me from being poisoned?”

“What am I supposed to do? Call a doctor?!”

“Yes!”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re in spa-aaaace?” Hunk said, finally looking out the window.

“OH MY GOD WE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS.” Pidge yelled.

“Maybe they’re nice aliens?”

“Hunk. Recall every single sci-fi movie you’ve watched and remember the time that the aliens were actually nice.”

“Captain Marvel.”

“Dammit.”

“There’s also a cartoon, Voltron: Defenders of the Universe.”

“Yeah but there’s bad aliens there too.”

“Yeah, But the alteans were nice.”

“That’s debatable.”

“How?!”

“There was one chick, Uhm, Romelle? an Altean that was fake and betrayed the Paladins.”

“Ok, But that doesn’t mean all aliens are bad.”

“Don’t say I warn you.”

They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the other’s presence. 

“I don’t think we’re poisoned yet.” Pidge finally said.

“Just wait a while until the poison sets in.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

They both laughed a little.

“I wouldn’t mind if this was my last minutes to live, honestly. A beautiful hall, taken by aliens and with a rather handsome friend.”

Hunk blushed a little.

“You think I’m handsome?” He asked.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah.”

Hunk smiled.

“You’re quite pretty yourself.”

Pidge looked quite taken aback, her face going a little red.

Hunk chuckled. 

The two went silent again before they had enough to eat and stood up to go sit down somewhere else... even though they were already sitting down? Oh well.

The two then entered a deep conversation about physics... somehow.

“How on Earth are they getting along so well?!” Lance asked.

Keith sighed heavily.

“Look, if you don’t stop talking about them soon, I’m just going to leave.” Keith Said.

“Fine by me.” Lance snapped at him.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Keith then took of his mask while walking out. He looked around, noticing that nobody else had their masks off and made his way out to his room.

Lance left 5 minutes later from boredom. He couldn’t wrap his head around physics.

Slowly, everyone else took their leave eventually.

(Ezran because it was getting late, Rayla and Callum because it was beginning to get a bit awkward, Hordak and Entrapta because they wanted a bit of a walk, Matt because it was getting late even for him then Shiro because he wanted to check up on Matt.)

That just left Hunk and Pidge with the music as company.

The two were beginning to get a little tired so they both silently agreed that maybe it was time to go.

Before they reached the end of the hall, however, Pidge stopped in the middle.

Hunk turned to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, curiously.

Pidge nodded.

“I-I just need to get something off my chest first.”

“Ok? Go ahead! I won’t judge!”

Pidge sighed.

“I- I- Erm... I know this sounds really really sudden but... I like you. I know we’ve only known each over f-for like, a couple of hours but I really enjoy your company and I read something on psychology that said you will be able to know if you like someone within 15 minutes... It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, obviously because we barely know each other and-“

Hunk took her hand, smiling.

“I like you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

Pidge smiled widely.

“That’s nice.”

“... Can I kiss you?”

Pidge blinked before nodding.

The kiss lasted a long time, it was awkward, very much so, but it was sweet. Half way through the masks fell off, surprising both of the Paladins.

They backed off a little after realising what was going on.

“Hm. Guess the mask versions of us got along well.” Pidge said.

“Y-Yeah.” Hunk said, a little distant.

Pidge looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Are you alright, Hunk?” She asked.

“Mhm. Yeah. I just... I know this will probably be a lot to handle and I know it’s very early but...” Hunk said, fidgeting with his hands.

Pidge looked at him, getting a little concerned.

“Hunk?”

The next thing she knew, Hunk was on his knee holding a small black box.

Pidge heard a gasp off somewhere but didn’t dare to look, her eyes frozen.

“I-It’s fine if you say no- I completely understand. We’ve known each other for approximately 7 years and 34 days and for at least half of them, I’ve liked you, Katie. At first, it was just a small crush, which was at the Garrison but then as time grew, those feelings just got bigger and bigger before I thought my heart would just... explode into a million pieces and then atoms. It’s just- I really... _really_ love you. So I was wondering if you wanted to... M-Marry me?”

Pidge stayed silent, tears forming in her eyes.

After about 30 seconds of silence, Pidge finally said something.

“Yeah, sure why not. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” She said, beaming.

Hunk then engulfed her a huge, bone-crushing hug.

Then they heard clapping and something drop from the vents.

It was Entrapta who was now cheering very loudly and clapping.

Hunk and Pidge jumped.

“I- What- ENTRAPTA?!”

“I’m so happy for both of you!! I had no idea that one the experiments that I helped with would end up like, this! Isn’t it a bit soon, however?”

“Hunk did say he was going to explode though.”

“That was a metaphor... probably... hopefully. It was, right?”

Hunk nodded.

“Yes, Entrapta, it was a metaphor.”

“Phew! I don’t want one of my coworkers and friends exploding!”

“That would definitely be... concerning.” Pidge said.

“But congratulations on the engagement!”

“Excuse me, WHAT?!” yelled Lance, who just appeared in the hallway.

“Ooh boy.” Hunk sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was going to end up as accidentally married but-
> 
> i wanted it to be heartfelt :’)
> 
> also yes i know this is early for a proposal but i’m probably not going to be able to make it fit anywhere else-
> 
> also i wish i was joking but i had to listen to masquerade music fOR thIs wHoLe tHiNg- like when I thought:  
‘Hm better work on Hidgehickers again’  
my brain just went:  
‘MASQUERADE MUSIC MASQUERADE MUSIC’ before I finally played it.
> 
> It’s gotten to the fact I’m actually starting to enjoy it. Like, seriously.
> 
> I could be listening to a MCR song (most likely Teenagers) and suddenly Neville’s Waltz will come blasting over my headphones.


	17. Group chat Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about Hunk and Pidge’s engagement and they all have varying reactions.
> 
> Plus everyone is in a group chat now because those are really easy to write and I’ve hit major writers block.
> 
> Featuring:  
Lance & Pidge & Matt, the Meme Team
> 
> Callum, the guy who’s constantly confused
> 
> Hunk, the guy who helps Callum understand things
> 
> Rayla, Callum’s braincells
> 
> Keith, the Emo guy who somehow has a boyfriend
> 
> Entrapta, who only writes in alien 
> 
> Hordak, who just discovered music and drags everyone else in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!!WARNING!!!⚠️
> 
> There’s one curse word  
(I know this is barely a warning but- watch out kiddos if any of y’all are reading- probably not but better safe than sorry)
> 
> Also- one of my real license friends are reading this now, so hello >:)  
you know who you are-  
i mean, you’re probably sitting at a table at lunch by the time you’re reading this, so hi
> 
> also I’m a firm believer that Hordak would listen to Michael Bublé and nobody gonna tell me no.  
(I went to a concert and it was great ngl-)
> 
> and i’ve been listening to his music literally non stop for 3 days (besides school and therapy)  
My favourites of his are Cry Me a River & Feeling Good but I like all of his jazzy tunes so-

The next morning was... eventful.

The moment Hunk and Pidge entered the kitchen, Lance was already yelling incoherent words.

“Lance... Calm down.” Pidge said.

“NO. NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, WHAT DID ENTRAPTA MEAN BY ENGAGEMENT?!” 

Keith spluttered.

Matt entered the room, extremely tired.

“Why the heck is Lance screaming?”

“Lance, I swear to god, if you tell him I’m going to toss you to the Astral Plane.”

“... Try me, shortie.”

“You really shouldn’t of said that...” Keith muttered.

The rest of the group woke up to an entire kitchen of screaming.

“NOPE NOPE DON’T LISTEN TO HIM MATT-“ Pidge yelled

“-HE’S YOUR BROTHER?! AREN’T YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?!” Lance yelled over Pidge.

“YES! BUT NOT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING.”

“... I’m just going to go back to bed. See you lot in like, 3 hours.”

Pidge sighed in relief.

“I think I’ve gone deaf in one ear.” Hunk Said.

“Sorry, Hun.”

“Oh god... You two are already acting married.” Lance said.

“Well what else were you expecting?!”

“I don’t know! I’ve never been married!”

“No shit, Sherlock!”

Lance gasped.

“PIDGE. LANGUAGE.”

“English.” She said.

“I thought you were Italian?” Keith Said.

“... I speak English though.”

“That makes sense now.”

The kitchen then went back to screaming.

After a couple of minutes, Callum, Rayla and Ezran left.

Hordak was just acting like everything was normal. Entrapta was taking notes, presumably about human emotions.

After 11 minutes of screaming and yelling Matt walked in again.

“WHAT ON EARTH HAS MADE YOU GUYS SO MAD?!”

Lance looked at Pidge.

“You better tell him.”

“Hold up- Pidge, are you wearing a ring?” Matt asked.

“... Maybe.”

“Holy- DAD WAS RIGHT. HE WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT?!” Matt yelled.

Pidge processed everything before her eyes widened.

“He... He was actually right. SO THAT’S WHY HE HAD A SMIRK WHEN I SAID I WAS DATING YOU BACK ON EARTH!” Pidge yelled, looking at Hunk.

“Alright, But when did this happen?!”

“It was last night at the masquerade ball. After everyone left. Though Entrapta was in the vents and witnessed it.”

“It was quite interesting.” Entrapta Said.

“... Okay I think I just need to lay down for a while. Bye.” Matt said, walking out.

Pidge turned to Lance.

“You happy now?”

“Yeah.”

“This family tree is growing way too big. I went from having no family to the point I can’t even count the people.” Keith said.

“Well, you’re Shiro’s adopted son, so he’s sorta your dad, he married Matt so Matt’s your step-dad, Matt is Pidge’s brother so that makes Pidge your niece, and Pidge is engaged to me, so I’m your nephew-in-law, and if you marry Lance then he’ll be your husband, so... Yeah. We all end up related. Mostly...”

“... Wow. Uhm, ok.”

Suddenly there was hurried footsteps and Matt slid into the kitchen (again...).

“I know this is early but please don’t invite Mom’s mom to wedding. Not cool Grandma but other Grandma.”

“Oh I wasn’t even going to in the first place.” Pidge said.

“Good. If she found out that I married Shiro, she’d go mental, along with the fact that you’re going to marrying Hunk.”

“Homophobic racist Grandma?” Keith asked.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah. She’s your stereotypical grumpy grandma.”

“Oh.” Hunk said.

“But then there’s cool grandma. She loves absolutely everyone and everything. You two will get along great.” Matt said.

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Once someone robbed her, they didn’t take much because they were terrible at it but she found them midway through it and gave them a blanket and made some hot chocolate for them and then walked them home.”

“... Huh.”

“She’s like, the best grandma.”

“I can see that.”

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go back to sleep.” Matt said, walking off for the final time.

“Maybe after breakfast we could work on the portal more?”

“Yeah!”

Hordak, Entrapta, Pidge and Hunk quickly ate before making their way to the lab.

About 2 hours later, Matt joined them.

“So Hordak, you said your wedding was interrupted by space pirates?” Hunk asked.

Hordak looked up.

“Yes.”

“Care to tell us about that story?”

“Maybe another time. It’s lengthy.”

“Alright!”

After an hour everyone was rather tired and they all made their way to their rooms.

After about an hour, Pidge’s phone buzzed.

It looked like everyone was in a group chat now but Lance started it.

Lance: If the FBI knock down your door do they pay for it?

Keith: ,,,that’s actually a great question 

Callum: what’s... an FBI?”

Pidge: [FBI.OPEN.UP.GIF]

Callum: ... still doesn’t answer my question.

Hunk: they are a special police force in america :)

Callum: what’s an america???

Pidge: b r u h

Callum: we only have the human kingdoms and the elven kingdoms!! 

Pidge: fair enough, but it’s a country from our planet

Callum: ohhh ok, we’ve just got kingdoms which are like, cities and sometimes a cluster of small villages, me and ez are princes of katolis. well, i’m a step prince but-

Lance: stop flexing my guy 😔😤

Callum: ???

Entrapta: ⋏⍜ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⍙⍜⍀⍀⊬, ⟟ ⏁⍜⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⋏⍜ ☊⌰⎍⟒ ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⊑⟒’⌇ ⍀⟒⎎⟒⍀⟒⋏☊⟟⋏☌.

Pidge: B R O

Hunk: ... that isn’t altean, is it??

Pidge: heck no it isn’t, i have no idea what that even IS in the first place-

Keith: it says ‘No need to worry, I too have no clue what he’s referencing.’

Pidge: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FIGURE THAT OUT-

Keith: idk actually, i just,,, knew.

Pidge: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST... KNEW?! THAT’S AN ALIEN LANGUAGE KEITH-

Keith: i know that

Entrapta: ⋏⍜ ⏃⍀☌⎍⟟⋏☌ >:(

Keith: ‘No fighting >:(‘

Lance: THE SCIENCE-WIZZES ARE CANCELLED, KEITH IS THE REAL GENUIS NOW.

Hunk: :(

Entrapta: :(

Hordak: -_-

Pidge: (ง'̀-'́)ง

Keith: (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Lance: <3

Keith: <3

Lance: <3

Pidge: where is the real keith and what have you done with him ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Keith: can’t i appreciate my boyfriend smh

Pidge: but keith never uses emoticons.

Keith: who said that (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

Pidge: you stole keith’s phone, didn’t you lance

Keith: Haha yep- OH SHOOT HE’S COMING BACK AAAAAAA

Pidge: What were you expecting dude- he was bound to come back eventually

Keith: w h o. s t o l e. m y. p h o n e.

Hunk: G U Y S HAS NOBODY NOTICED WHAT’S BLASTING OVER THE SPEAKERS?? WHO??

Pidge: ... is that Micheal Bublé?

Lance: Yes, yes it is, my parents used to listen to him non-stop.

Pidge: my bets are on Matt, Hunk or Shiro. 

Hunk: it wasn’t me, though I do enjoy his music,

Pidge: Called it.

Matt: not me and it’s not Shiro either because he’s here braiding my hair

Pidge: ... Lance?

Lance: i’m sorry to betray you babe, but it was Keith.

Keith: yOu sNitcH

Pidge: HEIFBWIBSIWBDUEHDIDHEJ KEITH LIKES MICHEAL BUBLÉ?!

Keith: no, lance suggested micheal bublé but i put it on the speakers

Pidge: but,,, w h y?

Keith: idk

After that the group chat went quiet. Pidge sighed, just listening to the soft crooner voice.

After 5 minutes, she got up and exited her room and found Keith and Lance (or more Lance) dancing around.

Pidge raised a brow.

“I’m not even going to ask.” She said, walking past.

She wandered for a little while before she found herself in the kitchen.

Nobody was there. She raised a brow before she turned around began walking down the hallway again.

Suddenly the Altean halls went dark then it occurred to Pidge that this was a dream, which knowing her, will turn into a nightmare. Hunk had told her that people who don’t sleep enough are more prone to nightmares which she thought was just a bribe to get her to sleep but the more she thinks about it, it might as well be true.

The dark hallway seemed to go on forever, just a long abyss with no end.

Then the hallway stopped. Here she was falling instead of walking.

Then she was in an ocean, unable to swim. All she remembered was yelling and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Finally she was back in her room, Hunk in front of her his face plastered on his face.

“Katie? You alright? You were yelling and crying.” He said.

Pidge just hugged him.

“You were right. I should sleep more.” She said.

“I told you to sleep more...” 

“I know, I know. I just forget how real they can get sometimes.”

Hunk nodded.

“But seriously, you should sleep more.”

“I’ll try my best from now on.”

“Good. Want to help me make peanut butter cookies?”

That made Pidge smile a little.

“Yeah.” She said before kissing his cheek and getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this a behind the things thing but:
> 
> Pidge & Hunk are have practically just adopted Ezran & Callum now. You may be wondering about Rayla, Keith & Lance practically adopted her.
> 
> It probably won’t come up that much here seeing as I can only just write Callum and Rayla and I can’t really write Ezran but it might me mentioned in the future.
> 
>   
and we’re now on chapter 17 and i haven’t done anything with the plot besides the introduction to the villains and have a very very minor villain attack (Nora will never show up again, She was like, a general.) that was how long ago now??
> 
> i’m sorry, this is just kinda a huge crack fic now because that’s all i can write besides angst, so like... I’ll try to get this back on track within the next chapters :’)
> 
> also if I got any of the family stuff wrong, please tell me :’)  
Even I’m confused by it
> 
> also remember when i said i can only write angst? here’s some angst because I like writing angst.


	18. Gremlin Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Pidgeon’s birthday today!
> 
> I wonder what they’re going to be doing today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the rides do exist somewhere on Earth! If you want to see what they are like, just type the name up on YouTube.  
And I’ve been on most of these before so I’m just going off of my experience with these!
> 
> apologies for ending it so suddenly-  
I was recently caught up in Flight Rising (again...) so I barely had any time to finish this :’)

Pidge walked into an empty kitchen.

She raised a brow.

“Hello? Anybody here?” She called out. No reply.

She shrugged and walked off towards the main hall.

It was in complete darkness apart from the light from outside.

“Guys. Seriously I know your in here.” She said, rolling her eyes.

The lights switched on and everyone jumped out of random places. There were green balloons, banners and streamers everywhere.

Pidge jumped, blinking.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone yelled.

“It’s... It’s my birthday?” She asked, head tilted.

“I- What? How do you not know it’s your birthday?!”

Pidge shrugged.

“I never really celebrated my birthday much since Matt and Dad left so I just... forgot?”

Matt walked over to her and hugged her.

“Well, we are going to make this the best birthday ever.”

Pidge smiled slightly.

“Thanks, Matt.”

“So, What do you want to do?”

“I saw this planet that’s literally just a huge theme park. Could we go there?”

“That actually sounds great. Let’s go!” Matt announced.

Everyone ran to their lions. (The ones who didn’t just joined with someone who did)

They arrived at the theme park planet rather quickly, they then played for tickets,

“Alright! So what ride should we do first?” Matt asked, holding the map.

Pidge looked at the map.

“Hmm... Universal’s Rock It looks interesting.”

“Alright! That’s what we’re going on first then!”

They made their way to the rollercoaster.

When they got there, they had to look directly up to see the coaster completely.

“Is that the one we’re going on?!” Callum Asked.

Lance nodded.

“They had this in Florida. I’ve been on it before. It’s great!” Lance said, running towards the line which was relatively short.

Hunk sat next to Pidge at the front

Matt sat next to Shiro behind them

Keith sat next to Lance 2 rows behind Matt and Shiro

Rayla was sitting with nobody behind Matt and Shiro because Callum and Ezran decided to sit out.

And finally Entrapta and Hordak were right at the back.

Hunk looked absolutely terrified, looking up.

Pidge held his hand.

“It’s going to be fine! Trust me!”

Suddenly the music he selected from the device on the seatbelt(?) started to play.

He could hear Lance enthusiastically cheer from somewhere behind them just as the ride began.

Going up was an extremely strange sensation. You knew you were safe but you still felt like you were going to fall out.

The sight from the top of the coaster was beautiful. You could see almost every ride on the planet from up there. Everyone was just a small little dot.

Unfortunately the view didn’t stay long as they plummeted down the coaster tracks.

Hunk could hear almost everyone screaming something. He could kind of hear Lance yelling words in Spanish, Keith was dead silent. Did he pass out? He heard Matt screaming what Hunk assumed was an Evanescence song, He even heard some reactions from Shiro, everyone else was too far away or it was because he could hear Pidge’s cheering, which was very loud.

After much yelling and screaming the ride came to a stop.

Everyone shakily got off the ride and Lance even walked into a sign because he was so shaken.

“Alright... That was... interesting. What now?” Matt Asked after they retrieved Ezran and Callum.

Pidge looked at the map.

“What about Doctor Doom’s Fear Fall?”

“Oh yeah! That looks quite interesting! Maybe after that we could go on the Spider-Man ride?”

“Yeah! Sounds like a plan!” Pidge said.

They all made their way to the 2nd ride of the day.

“Another extreme one?!” Hunk Said.

“It’s actually not that bad when you’re on it. It’s not bad when you’re up there.” Lance explained.

Hunk sighed.

“Alright, But I swear Lance... If you lied to me, I’m not going to be happy.”

The scariest part was actually waiting for the ride and for it to start rather than the ride. Yeah, the ride was terrifying but it was over just as quick as it started.

Thankfully, nobody walked into a sign this time.

“Alright, So now it’s the Spider-Man ride which isn’t extreme in any way at all. It may seem fast at some parts but it’s just an illusion, really.” Matt said.

Hunk leaned over to Pidge.

“I think he’s trying to put us in a safe sense of security but when we actually get on the ride, then we’ll realised we’ve been backstabbed.”

Pidge chuckled.

“No, Matt was being serious. It’s not extreme. It’s more of an experience ride than an extreme one.”

“Oh thank goodness...” Hunk Said.

The ride was definitely an experience. Thankfully, it wasn’t an extreme rollercoaster. When the villains showed up, Hunk swore he heard Matt and Pidge say something like: ‘Me and the boys looking for-‘ the last part was cut of by Lance cheering... for some odd reason. Though everyone (besides Callum, Rayla, Entrapta, Ezran and Hordak) simultaneously cheered when Stan Lee was shown.

After the ride everyone was talking enthusiastically about the experience. They all then decided it was time for something to eat and then maybe go on a few mild rides so they aren’t sick.

They all got some food outside the Men in Black ride which is the ride they decided to go on next.

“Let’s see if aliens actually look what they look like in real life! Do you think we’ll see any Galrans or Alteans on this?” Pidge asked.

Hunk shrugged.

“You never know. Maybe they adapted the rides for more of an accurate representation of what aliens actually look like?”

“... Probably not but let’s see! If not, it’ll be hilarious to see the absolutely ridiculous designs!”

And the designs did stay ridiculous. Pidge couldn’t even shoot them properly because she was laughing so much.

Pidge ended up losing the competition on who could get the most points (Lance and Keith won that, unsurprisingly.)

They then went on Woody the Woodpecker (which was actually quite enjoyable), Ride of the Hippogriff and then a dinosaur one that wasn’t Jurassic Park... and then Jurassic Park.

After their stomachs were settled they made their way to the Incredible Hulk. They decided it would be a good ride to dry them off after Jurassic Park, which they were right about.

Hunk was pretty anxious for this one. The fast beginning was enough for him but the loops just made it worse.

Pidge noticed the look on his face and took his hand in hers.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I’ll be right there with you, alright?”

Hunk nodded, squeezing her hand.

Pidge kissed his cheek.

“I love you.”

Hunk smiled at her.

“I love you too.”

Matt who was behind them teared up a little.

“I’m so proud.” He said.

Pidge groaned.

“Maaaatt.”

“What?! Can’t I be proud of my sister and her fiancé?”

Finally it was time to go on the ride. Hunk sighed.

Pidge gave him a small smile as they sat down.

Before he knew it the barriers came down and the ride was starting.

It was... interesting. The drums on the way up were cool though.

Everyone was even more shaken that the Rockit one so they all decided to go for a seat.

“Alright, So let’s just decide which ride we’re going on next.”

“What about Tron? I think that would be quite interesting, plus it’ll be a change from Universal’s ride.” Pidge suggested.

“Isn’t that one in Shanghai?” Keith asked.

Pidge nodded.

“That is a good one, I wouldn’t mind going on that.”

“Y’all are nerds.” Lance said.

“You just said y’all.” Keith said.

“It’s not like you’re any better, you’re actually from Texas.”

“Alright kids, stop fighting.” Matt said, looking at the couple.

“Fine, Dad.” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t disrespect your dad like that.” Pidge said.

“Alright, alright guys. Let’s not... do this. Is everyone ready to go to Tron?” Hunk Asked.

“It almost sounds like Voltron! I say Vol, you say Tron! Vol-” Lance said.

Keith looked at him.

“Not this again...” Keith groaned.

“-Tron!” Matt finished.

“Vol-“ Lance started... again.

“-tron!” Matt finished... again.

They kept repeating that over and over again when they were walking to the ride, much to the dismay of Keith.

The ride was extremely beautiful. The electric blues, the outside dome. All of it was beautiful.

They went on a couple more rides... that was before Callum ended up being sick so they all went back to the castle.

Like always, they ended up watching a movie. This time it was Shrek. All of the humans sang the songs (much to the confusion of the ‘aliens’).

“I think this was probably the best birthday I’ve had in years.” Pidge said, smiling. They were all in the projection room, in a grassy field, looking up at the stars.


	19. Plan for Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat decides to hit right where it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter! I’ve been doing school work and I’ve been writing other stuff but I decided to come back to this! It’s nearing the end, however but I might make a sequel but that’s currently on a Maybe.

It had been a couple of weeks since they heard anything from the scheming villains. It was obvious that they were up to _something_.

Well finally something happened and it was absolutely terrifying. One morning, everyone woke up to half of the team going missing, with absolutely no trace of where they could’ve gone. The members that were nowhere in sight were Lance, Hunk, Entrapta, Shiro and Callum.

The rest of the team ran into the kitchen yelling over each other.

“DID THEY TAKE THEM?!” Matt yelled.

“OF COURSE THEY DID, DUMBASS! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY ALL BE GONE?!” Pidge snapped.

“I’M JUST WORRIED OKAY?”

“WE ALL ARE!”

Hordak just let out a low grumble.

Finally the noise levels got a bit too much and that’s when he finally snapped.

“Well how about we actually come up with a plan instead of bickering like small children?!” He finally said, slamming his fists on the table which finally silenced everyone.

Rayla sighed.

“I hate to admit with the space terrorist but... he’s got a point. We should come up with a plan before something happens to them. The more time we lose, the more time they have to do whatever they’re gonna do to everyone we love.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Pidge turned on her heel, eyebrows furrowed.

“And where are you going?” Rayla asked.

“If you think we’re going to bust into Zarkon’s ship with no weapons or armour, you’re all idiots.” She said before she headed to the Green Lion’s hangar to see what she can come up with.

The next few days and nights were restless and fulled with anxiety and everyone was on edge and rightfully so. Thankfully, what was left of the science wizzes made at least functional weapons and armour. They were put together in a hurry and it showed but it will have to do.

6 days after the kidnapping, they finally suited up and headed out.

Everyone decided to go in the Green Lion seeing as it had a cloaking device that would go unnoticed from Zarkon’s scouts.

They managed to get into Zarkon’s ship rather easily... a little too easy.

The further they got into the ship, the more suspicious it got. There were no guards on duty at all and not even a sound came from any hallways, vents or even in between in the walls.

“What if they know we’re coming?” Rayla Asked.

“If they do, Oh well. It won’t change anything.” Keith replied.

Little did they know they were being watched... 

A very familiar person skated away from the camera feed but not before she placed a miniature cookie in her mouth.

“The enemies fell right into our trap! Who are we sending out first?” Entrapta asked but... she wasn’t _Entrapta._ She was dressed in a black fishtail suit and her pigtails were pulled into a sleek ponytail. She also had glowing green eyes and a certain chip attached to her neck.

Zarkon pondered for a second.

“Send out McClain.” She decided.

Entrapta nodded before she went over to a table with 4 communication devices. She picked up a blue one.

“They’re here. Send the message to Garret, Kuro and C.M but it’s your task to go after them. They’re in the 74th corridor in the Alfor sector. Don’t fail.” She said before putting the communication device down again. She then marched to the screen that showed the unsuspecting victims.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

…

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally heard noises. Footsteps.

The creator of the noises finally turned the corner and became visible.

“L-Lance?!” Keith called out.

But... That again wasn’t Lance. His hair was slicked back and we was wearing a very dark blue suit but besides the change in the appearance he had glowing green eyes which looked rather unnerving.

Hordak froze, eyes widened slightly.

“That’s not whoever you think they are.” He muttered.

Keith shot his head at Hordak.

“I’m sorry but I’d think I’d recognise my boyfriend!” He snapped.

“He’s the same person but he’s not himself. He’s being controlled. There’s a chip in his neck that we need to get and if we don’t get it soon and the programming reaches his heart, he’s a goner.” Hordak said.

“And how do you know that?!”

“I think it’s safe to say I’m familiar with the technology. If he’s got the Blue one then he’s probably got the others.”

“He’s got a name, y’know!” 

“Uh Guys... I don’t think this is the right time to be fighting!” Rayla yelled.

As if on command, Lance or well... Evil Lance took out a pole from his pocket and charged at the group.

“JUST GET THE THING ON HIS NECK!” Hordak yelled.

“HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU?” Keith yelled back.

“OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE, JUST TRUST ME FOR ONCE!” Hordak barked.

Lance launched at Hordak first, immediately knocking him out cold. Lance slowly (and rather creepily) turned his gaze to Keith.

Keith slowly stepped back with every step that Lance stepped closer to him.

“Lance... I know you’re still in there. I don’t know what happened but... I just hope you understand that I might have to hurt you in order to get yourself back to normal. It hurts me too but... I can’t let you just stay like this. I’m sorry.” He said before he launched himself at Lance, trying his best not to cause much pain but... He has to put some pain into it if he’s going to get his boyfriend back. 

After many many minutes of fighting, Keith finally got the upper hand. He jumped behind and gently sliced the chip off in half, barely grazing the hair on Lance’s neck.

Lance yelled in pain and fell to his knees, unconscious. Keith rushed over and checked his pulse. Keith sighed in relief.

He was breathing and he was fine...

…

Entrapta jumped from her seat.

“Dang it! He was one of our best fighters! I better go bring in the others... Better if I bring them all in at once than sending them in singularly.” Entrapta thought to herself.

She walked up to the rest of the communication devices and switched them all on. One was black, one was a dark red and the other was yellow.

“McClain failed. Just do whatever, I guess.” Entrapta said, rolling her eyes.

Though however instead of returning to her screens like last time, Entrapta walked out of the room.

…

The sound of multiple footsteps caught the group off guard but what threw them off even more was the noises in the vents.

Thankfully, Hordak was re-gaining consciousness, but unfortunately for him what he would see would most likely disturb him and everyone around him.

Not-Entrapta dropped from the vents, smirking.

“Morning dear! or is it afternoon? Eh. I don’t really care. Time is just a social construct after all!” She said with almost a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“This is really weird...” Rayla muttered.

Only moments later the sources of the footsteps rounded the corner.

Pidge put a hand over her mouth, tears threatening to fall. _No... He was infected too..._

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. Shiro was the only one without the green eyes but... He had completely yellows eyes and his arm was glowing purple.

Keith, who was completely focused on Lance turned his head to the newcomers. His eyes widened.

“DAD! DON’T GET NEAR HIM!” Keith yelled before he quickly put Lance against a wall and summoned the Black Lion’s sword, running in front of Matt almost protectively.

“I know this isn’t the right time to say this but... Did you just call me Dad?!” Matt asked.

Keith shook his head.

“This is definitely not the time, Da- Matt!”

“Oh! There! You almost did it again!”

“MATT! STAY FOCUSED!” Pidge yelled, tears still in her eyes.

“Right, Right. Sorry.” He said.

Entrapta groaned.

“You guys are so boring, my god! How do you all live with each other?!” Entrapta asked, obviously frustrated.

“How come she can speak but not the others?” Matt asked.

“Oh no, we can speak. We just don’t want to converse with idiots like you.” Fake Callum said, smirking.

“HEY!” Matt said, defensively.

The corridor then stayed in a standstill, each side hesitating somewhat.

Finally Keith was just bored and threw himself right at the group of people.

“KEITH! DON’T HURT THEM!” Pidge warned.

“I’LL TRY MY BEST.” Keith yelled back.

Surprisingly, the group just ran past Keith and went to... the people they care most about. _Of course. He should’ve seen this!_ He thought to himself, facepalming.

Out of all of them however, Callum was definitely the weakest. He was down within minutes but the others were putting up quite a fight which was rather concerning seeing as they’re now the enemies (for now at least.)

Pidge looked Hunk right in the eyes.

“Hunk... Please. Just give me a sign your there. Anything... Please... I can’t- I can’t lose you too... I’ve already lost my mom I definitely can’t lose you now. Not after everything we’ve faced. This is no different, right?” She said, trying to find anything of her lover in this shell of him. He very subtly hesitated for a second which means... _Oh god. They’re aware of this... They’re watching it all..._

“GUYS, I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’RE GOING TO LIKE THIS BUT... THEY CAN FEEL EVERYTHING AND SEE EVERYTHING WE DO TO THEM...” Pidge said, loudly.

Matt halted.

“I-I...” He said, glancing at Shiro’s arm. That must be the source... He checked for a chip while Shi- Kuro was down and there wasn’t one. It must be his arm...

“I don’t think I can do this!” He said, tears finally forming in his eyes.

“JUST RIP OFF THE CHIP, MATT!”

“H-He- He doesn’t have one. I checked. It’s his arm...”

Keith frowned, walking over to Matt.

“I can do it... I’ve done it before.”

“K-Keith? Are y-you really sure?” Matt said, concerned.

Keith nodded.

“It’ll be painful for both of us but... It’s for his own good. I’ll even help rebuild his arm.” Keith said.

Matt gave him a very small smile.

“Thanks, son.”

“Just keep him distracted for now.” Keith said.

Matt nodded.

After about 30 minutes of constant fighting, Keith managed to slice of the robotic arm and Shiro fell to his knees, unconscious.

Matt looked at Keith, smiling very slightly.

“Thanks.” He said.

“No problem, Dad.” Keith replied. He helped Matt and Shiro get to a safer place along with the rest of the unconscious.

It was only Entrapta and Hordak, Hunk and Pidge standing now.

It took a while until Entrapta and Hunk went down. 40 minutes to be exact, which surprised most.

Once everyone was out, they fled, taking their loves.

It took a couple of hours for them all to wake up.

Hunk sat up in his bed, rubbing his neck.

Pidge, who was sitting at the end shot her head around and engulfed him in a large hug.

“Oh- Oh wow!” Hunk said, rather surprised.

“Oh my god... Thank god your okay!” Pidge said, hiding in his neck.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine... That was such a weird experience though, I’m... I’m really sorry.” Hunk Said, frowning.

“Why are you sorry? It’s those idiots who should be sorry! They’re going to regret laying a finger on you, my nephew in law and my brother in law.” Pidge said.

“Yeah but... I really should’ve done more to try stop myself.” Hunk Said, looking away almost guiltily.

Pidge frowned.

“You did though... You tried your best and now you’re safe. It’s okay, Hunk...”

“I’m sorry I hurt you...”

“And I’m sorry that I hurt you too. We didn’t have a choice... You were programmed to do that and I had to do it to save you. I couldn’t just let you stay like that, even if it meant hurting you... Whoever did this is pretty smart, but not as smart as us.” She said.

Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah...”

Pidge kissed his cheek.

“Get some rest, okay?”

Hunk nodded before he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Pidge stayed for a few moments before she got up and left.

_Whoever this was... They aren’t on our side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write evil characters don’t @ me please-
> 
> I might actually draw the designs for the evil gang.
> 
> also she-ra season 5 dude,,,,,,
> 
> I also apologise for the pretty bad fight scenes :’)  
I’m terrible at writing them...


End file.
